<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain and the Cadet 2-The Jewel of Cortina by Suzy_Scribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385133">The Captain and the Cadet 2-The Jewel of Cortina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy_Scribbles/pseuds/Suzy_Scribbles'>Suzy_Scribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Alternate Universe The Captain and the Cadet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy_Scribbles/pseuds/Suzy_Scribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no holiday for nine-year-old Jamie Kirk when the Enterprise docks at Deep Space Station T-12 for shore leave. Orion pirates have stolen the planet Cortina’s most precious national treasure. It’s a race against time to apprehend the pirates and recover the Jewel before the social structure of Cortina collapses. The Puzzle Cube Jamie unwittingly buys plunges her into this deadly game of smuggling and deception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek Alternate Universe The Captain and the Cadet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 1</h2><p>"Boy, is that ever a long way down." Jamie Kirk leaned her forehead against the space station’s transparent aluminum viewport and shivered. Deep Space Station T-12 floated above the swirling red and orange planet like a spider hanging from an invisible thread. Jamie knew T-12 orbited the gaseous giant planet just as securely as the starship <em>Enterprise</em> orbited the station, but her heart disagreed. It was pounding like a hammer.</p><p>
  <em>Any second that planet could suck us down into its poisonous—</em>
</p><p>“Jamie, come on!”</p><p>Jamie jumped, startled. Heart thumping, she turned and peered past the crowd of tourists.</p><p>With his arms crossed, Lieutenant Sulu leaned against an educational display filled with scientific equipment. A bored expression covered his face. Next to him, Ensign Chekov was yawning. “Haven’t you seen enough of that frozen ball of gas?” Sulu hollered. “This place is filling up from that passenger ship that just docked. Let’s go.”</p><p>When Jamie didn’t move, he barked, “That’s an order, Cadet.”</p><p>Jamie knew better than to ignore the helmsman. After all, if it wasn’t for Sulu and Chekov, she would still be back on the <em>Enterprise</em>. Instead, she’d managed to sweet-talk the two officers into taking her around the station in exchange for extra shore leave. Her father had quickly agreed—<em>too</em> quickly. Captain Kirk seemed relieved to have Jamie off his hands for the morning.</p><p>She pushed herself through the closely pressed bodies and stumbled into the open corridor. “Reporting as ordered, sir.” Then she glanced back toward the view ports and scowled. “You made me lose my place.”</p><p>“Can’t you find something better to do?” Chekov groused. “If you want to look at the planet, you can get a better view from <em>Enterprise’s</em> bridge.”</p><p><em>Very true. </em>“You called me just as a team was lowering a sphere from the station into the planet’s atmosphere. It’s an experiment. I want to watch. Please can I stay?”</p><p>Sulu threw up his hands. “Fine. You can stay ten minutes more. Then we head back to the ship.”</p><p>“But I get shore leave <em>all day</em>,” Jamie reminded him.</p><p>“Not with us, you don’t. The captain asked us to show you around for a couple of hours this morning, and then Chekov and I would have the rest of the day to ourselves.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“No buts, Jamie.” Chekov added his voice to Sulu’s. “We’ll finish up here and see that you get back to the ship by noon. The captain should have that inspection team off his back by then, and he can beam over with you then.”</p><p>Jamie scuffed at the smooth floor with her shoe. <em>Those two have extra-sharp memories</em>. “You don’t have to wait around for me,” she said sweetly. “Tell me where you’ll be, and I’ll come find you in ten minutes. I promise.”</p><p>Chekov’s expression brightened, but Sulu punched him. “I don’t think so, Cadet. If you get lost”—he made a slicing motion across his neck—“there goes our shore leave.”</p><p>“Lost?” Jamie burst out laughing. “How can anybody get lost on a space station? It’s just one big circle. If we walk long enough, we end up back where we started. I’ve seen most of the lower promenade already. The other levels can’t be much different. I won’t get lost. It’s not like I can take a wrong turn and end up on another planet.”</p><p>“T-12 may be a circle, but it’s very <em>big </em>circle,” Sulu said. “There are plenty of places you could disappear into.”</p><p>“Not in ten minutes.”</p><p>Sulu gave in. “All right. We’ll be at the Black Hole. It’s on the gallery above the main promenade.”</p><p>Jamie grinned. <em>I can talk those two into anything!</em></p><p>“One final word,” Sulu warned. “If you decide to wander off and disappear, I’ll send Commander Perry’s security team after you. I don’t think you’d like that one bit. Clear?”</p><p> “Very clear, Lieutenant. I won’t get lost.”</p><p>Jamie waved as the two crewmen disappeared into the crowd. Then she turned back to the view port, determined to regain her strategic position. Scrambling through the sea of legs, Jamie arrived at the window just in time to watch the device from the station fall into the atmosphere. Instantly, the sphere exploded in a ball of orange.</p><p>“Awesome!” A boy’s voice rose over the murmuring crowd.</p><p>Jamie totally agreed.</p><p>Ten minutes later, she pulled herself away from the sightseers and headed toward the Black Hole. <em>Sulu and Chekov are sure good sports, </em>she thought happily. <em>Now, I just need to talk them into a little more time on T-12. </em>After all, she hadn’t shopped for her birthday gift yet. Jamie’s smile turned to a frown. “Some birthday,” she muttered, strolling down the promenade.</p><p>As usual, her carefully laid birthday plans had gone awry. The unexpected but joyfully received layover on Deep Space Station T-12 had been a bad joke from the moment the <em>Enterprise </em>established orbit. Base commander John Perry was still offering apologies when the Federation’s Quality Control inspection team from Daran V beamed aboard the <em>Enterprise </em>for an unscheduled inspection of the ship.</p><p>Captain Kirk had responded with tightly controlled anger to the orders the men shoved in his face.</p><p>Engineer Scott had lost control of <em>his </em>temper when the inspection team demanded access to the warp core and anti-matter pods.</p><p>Ship’s surgeon McCoy fussed and fumed every time one of the inspectors stepped foot in his Sick Bay.</p><p>Requests for immediate shore leaves flooded the recreation chief’s office.</p><p>No one wanted to be around the inspection team, least of all young Jamie Kirk. Staying out of an important person’s way was a skill she’d acquired almost a year ago, not long after finding herself “temporarily” aboard her father’s starship. She figured if she kept a low profile and didn’t interfere with the ship’s operations, perhaps Starfleet would forget about her.</p><p>So far, it had worked. <em>Maybe that’s why Sulu and Chekov let me talk them into babysitting, </em>Jamie decided. <em>I’m better company than those grouchy paper-pushers taking over the ship. </em>She shook herself free from the memory of the past two days and stepped into the open lift to the upper gallery of the station. She did <em>not </em>want to go back to the ship just yet.</p><p>Jamie stepped from the lift and hurried down the promenade toward the Black Hole entertainment center. The noise streaming from the establishment gave Jamie her first inkling of uncertainty. How would she find her companions in such a maelstrom of activity? Cautiously, she approached the entrance and watched a steady flow of customers enter and leave—humans, Orions, Denebians, and Rigellians. So many different species! Jamie’s heart beat a little faster when she noticed a large neon sign flash a warning:</p><p>
  <strong>No One Under 16 Earth-standard Years Allowed. No Exceptions!</strong>
</p><p>Jamie took up a waiting position outside the entrance. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall with a sigh. Five minutes passed. Then ten. Jamie glanced at the chronometer, peeked into the entrance of the Black Hole<em>, </em>and then back at the timepiece.</p><p><em>Where are you guys? Do I go shopping by myself, or do I go in there and get them out? </em>Remembering Sulu’s threat of sending station security after her if she disappeared, Jamie decided that disregarding the warning sign was the lesser of the two evils. She glanced around then slipped into the darkened area.</p><p>The noise was deafening; the sights garish. Jamie covered her ears and stared at the screaming images flashing from hundreds of video monitors lining the walls and ceiling. Phaser fire from holo-games whined. Harsh laughter and alien cursing assaulted her ears. She glanced around for Sulu and Chekov, but they were nowhere in sight.</p><p>A huge Orion brushed past Jamie, and she tumbled to the floor. He stopped, looked at what he’d done, and grinned, exposing a mouthful of jeweled teeth. With a meaty hand, he helped Jamie to her feet and patted her on the head. “Forgive, please.” He slurred his words and stumbled toward the bar.</p><p>Jamie scurried past the crowd of humans and aliens and ducked into another alcove blaring with the sounds of weapons firing and ships blowing up. Except for a few surprised expressions, nobody seemed to care she was here. She let out a sigh of relief when she spied the <em>Enterprise’s</em> helmsman and navigator engrossed in an elaborate video game. She tapped Chekov’s shoulder.</p><p>Chekov jumped. He banged his head on the hood of the game and bellowed his shock and pain. When he saw Jamie, he slapped a palm against his forehead. “What are you doing in here?” He glanced around the room. “This is no place for kids. The captain will put us on report.”</p><p>“Not to mention what Perry’s security will do to us if they see her,” Sulu added. “We’ll get tossed in the brig, the captain will have to bail us out, and <em>then </em>we’ll be put on report.”</p><p>“I waited, but you never showed up,” Jamie shouted over the noise.  </p><p>Sulu brushed aside her accusation and turned to Chekov. “Let’s get out of here, on the double. I’m getting nervous.”</p><p>“Not as nervous as you’re <em>going</em> to be.” A firm grip on Sulu’s shoulder spun him around. The hand belonged to a Ferengi, and he wasn’t smiling. Two huge human males—no doubt his personal security guards—flanked him. The Ferengi snapped his fingers, and the security men each pulled out a neural stunner. “I don’t want any trouble, boys, so I suggest you keep still until we’re finished here.”</p><p>Jamie swallowed and backed into Sulu, clasping his hand. “Sulu?”</p><p>Sulu didn’t answer. He was staring at the Ferengi and his two henchmen.</p><p>The Ferengi manager looked at Jamie and sighed. “Personally, I couldn’t care less who comes into my establishment. The more business, the more money I make, and on truly free ports this is how it’s done. However, the Federation has some very narrow-minded regulations concerning minors and I’m obliged, if I want to keep my license, to go along with them.”</p><p>“Of course,” Sulu agreed.</p><p>The Ferengi waved a careless hand at the men’s uniforms. “I see you’re from the starship. Perry is one strict base commander, especially when it comes to Starfleet officers. Bringing an underage child into my place will get you locked up and your captain fined.”</p><p>Neither Sulu nor Chekov replied.</p><p>The Ferengi turned on Jamie. “And <em>you</em>, hu-man child. Do you realize what will happen if Perry’s security patrol finds you in my place? I’ll lose my license for a month. I could be put out of business.”</p><p>Jamie gaped at the Ferengi. She had never seen such huge ears.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re mixed up with these starship boys, but it’s time to find your parents and—”</p><p>“Oh, please don’t!” Jamie found her tongue. “It wasn’t Sulu or Chekov’s fault. We’ll leave. You <em>can’t</em> tell my dad.”</p><p>The Ferengi frowned. “Why not?”</p><p>“Because”—Sulu sighed in resignation—“her father is captain of the starship.”</p><p>The Ferengi studied the trio with new interest. He raised a long, slender finger to his huge ear and began to stroke it in thoughtful contemplation.</p><p>Jamie watched in fascination.</p><p>“About those fines,” Sulu said. “I don’t think we need to be hasty. How much will it cost to forget you ever saw us?”</p><p>The Ferengi’s eyes lit up. He took on the expression of a sympathetic friend. “Indeed. Why should Starfleet get the payment of the fines?” He smiled. “I’m sure we can work something out that will be mutually beneficial to all.” The Ferengi motioned his personal guards to leave and then ushered the three offenders into his private office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p>
<p>“You owe me, Cadet. You owe me <em>big</em>.” Sulu stood, hands on his hips, outside the entrance of Bastin’s Famous Foods, far away from the Ferengei and his fees. He lifted his eyes heavenward. “Fifty credits a piece. I can’t believe this.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, Sulu. It’s my fault,” Jamie said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a thin plastic rectangle. “You can take what you need from my card. Daddy put enough on here today to buy a present, but—”</p>
<p>“I’m not taking your birthday money,” Sulu interrupted. “You’re going to pay me back another way. First off, we’re taking you back to the ship. Then you’re going to water every plant in my botany lab. It’s posted on each specimen what the plant’s needs are.”</p>
<p>“Right now? But I haven’t found my present yet.” Jamie glanced at the chronometer hanging on a nearby bulkhead. “It’s only 1100. Let me stay an hour longer. Please.”</p>
<p>“We don’t want to tag along while you shop for a gift,” Chekov said. “You’ve cost us enough this morning.”</p>
<p>“You and Sulu stay right here at this café and get something to eat—or drink. I’ll look around on this level.” She pointed toward the tourist shops. “All the stores are right here, along this promenade. I’ll be back in time to beam up to the ship.”</p>
<p>Sulu and Chekov exchanged a look of doubt.</p>
<p>Then Chekov shrugged. “She’s right, Sulu. She can’t get lost, and she can’t find any worse trouble than she’s already been in this morning.”</p>
<p>Jamie smiled. “I’ll water all your plants, Sulu.”</p>
<p>Sulu grunted. “For a week.”</p>
<p>Jamie lost her smile. “All right. For a week.”</p>
<p>Sulu put out his hand. “Deal?”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>“So long, then.” Sulu grabbed Chekov and ducked into Bastin’s. “You meet us back here at 1200 sharp. Not a minute later. You got that, Cadet?”</p>
<p>“Aye, sir.” She watched her guardians disappear into the cheery café. Then she grinned and headed toward the shops lining the main promenade.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>“Well, Jim, that’s the gist of it, I’m afraid.” The grim expression on Commander John Perry’s face filled the view screen of the <em>Enterprise </em>bridge. “Leave it to the Orions to ruin a perfectly good shore leave for us all.”</p>
<p>James Kirk sighed. “I should have known our layover at your station would bring more headaches than an inspection team waiting to pounce on us.”</p>
<p>Perry threw his hands up in mock horror. “Jim! That wasn’t my fault. They arrived just last week with the intention of inspecting T-12’s facilities. Can I help it they jumped at the chance to get their hands on the <em>Enterprise</em>?”</p>
<p>“You could have warned us away, John.”</p>
<p>Perry grinned. “And deny your crew shore leave on the best station in the quadrant?”</p>
<p>“No shore leave is worth putting up with Quality Control.” Kirk sighed. “But back to the subject at hand. Tell me how the famed Jewel of Cortina could be stolen right out from under the Cortinians’ noses. You’d think they’d guard something so valuable and sacred a little more carefully.”</p>
<p>“It’s a mystery the Cortinians are not sharing,” Perry said. “What they <em>are </em>sharing is the fact that until they get their Jewel back, all negotiations between the Federation and Cortina are at a standstill. Which,” he added thoughtfully, “is no doubt what the thieving Orions intended all along.”</p>
<p>He glanced down at the hard copy he was holding. “According to this transcript, the whole planet’s gone to pot in a day. The opposing political parties are blaming each other and screaming at us to do something.”</p>
<p>“<em>Us</em>? What can the Federation do? Cortina’s not a member planet—nor does it sound like it will become one in the near future.”</p>
<p>“They want our help tracking down the thieves who stole their most precious national treasure.”</p>
<p>Kirk stared at Perry. “Just like that? Do they realize how big the alpha quadrant is?”</p>
<p>“They’ve narrowed it down to three sectors.”</p>
<p>“Is <em>that </em>all!” Kirk rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Three sectors of space contained billions of square kilometers of empty space and thousands of stars and planets. How did Cortina expect the Federation to find one small jewel in such a vast area? Besides, the Orions had a head start. By now they were probably safely over the Federation-Orion border and out of Starfleet’s jurisdiction.</p>
<p>“The Federation has agreed to assist Cortina in recovering their jewel,” Perry went on. “They have determined there are only three stations within those sectors where the Orions can refuel their ship: Space Station K-7, Deep Space Station 5, and”—he smiled—“my little station.”</p>
<p>Perry sat up straighter. “To the point, Jim. The E<em>nterprise</em> has a bariat scanner aboard, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>Kirk nodded.</p>
<p>“That’s good news. When Starfleet heard the <em>Enterprise </em>was here ahead of schedule, they immediately assigned you and me the task of thoroughly scanning T-12 inside and out for the Jewel of Cortina. Without a bariat scanner I can’t do much. But with the scanner we can check the entire station in less than a day. In addition, each ship that departs will undergo a bariat scan before being given clearance. Everything from a drone barge to a luxury liner will be scanned. If we’re lucky, the Jewel of Cortina will light up like a Christmas tree.”</p>
<p>“You are aware, John, that bariat scans cause havoc with sensors and shields. It knocks them out for hours.”</p>
<p>Perry nodded. “After the scan, my people will hold affected ships by tractor beam until everything is back on line, with only minor discomfort to passengers and crew. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long couple of days around here.”</p>
<p>“I share your feelings, John. The ship masters are going to be hopping mad about having their schedules changed and their ships scanned, just on the off-chance they’re hiding the jewel.”</p>
<p>Perry shrugged. “I know, but recovering it would be a political coup for Starfleet and the Federation.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get on the bariat scanning right away,” Kirk replied.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Jim. T-12, out.”</p>
<p>The screen returned to a view of the spidery image of Deep Space Station T-12.</p>
<p>Kirk leaned back in his chair and let out a long, slow breath. It wouldn’t take Mr. Scott long to rig up some kind of engineering magic to scan the station this afternoon. And the ships too. Maybe, just maybe, they’d catch an Orion or two, recover the Jewel of Cortina, and be celebrating by tomorrow night.</p>
<p>Then he frowned and punched the intercom button on his armrest. He rather doubted it would be that easy.</p>
<p>“Scotty, I’ve got a job for you . . .”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p>
<p>A green-skinned Orion and a half-human/half-Orion closed up the ramp of their ship and made their way into the station. They passed through the double airlock, ignoring the computer’s soft voice informing them of their position in relation to the rest of T-12.</p>
<p>Instead, they studied the screen that displayed incoming and outgoing times of ships.</p>
<p>Jarid, the half-human, cursed. “Starfleet’s locking up this station tighter than an Aldebaran Shell Mouth.”</p>
<p>“This was a stupid idea, Jarid,” the Orion, Tobrak, muttered as they wandered down the promenade. “Why don’t we just walk into the commander’s office and plunk the jewel down on his desk? It’ll save everyone the trouble of tracking us down when the station lights up during the bariat scan.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get started on <em>that</em> again,” Jarid growled. “We managed the hard part—getting past Cortina. We’re almost clear. This lock-up is a merely a minor inconvenience.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention a surprise!” Tobrak hissed. “Who’d’ve thought Starfleet would be here waiting for us? No Starfleet ship was supposed to be anywhere near this sector!”</p>
<p>“We can still make it work,” Jarid insisted. He ran his finger along the list of ships and scowled in thought. “All we have to do is find a ship that won’t be undergoing a bariat scan. We arrange to slip the jewel aboard. When the ship leaves the station, we retrieve it.”</p>
<p>“Sure, easy as <em>petlok</em> pie.” Tobrak was in dark humor.</p>
<p>“But don’t you see? There <em>is</em> a ship that won’t be scanned.” He turned to his companion with a wry smile. “The starship. All we have to do is get the jewel aboard her, and it will get past any bariat scans.”</p>
<p>“You’re mad!” Tobrack whispered. “How do you propose to do <em>that</em>?”</p>
<p>Jarid winked. “You leave that to me.”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later the two smugglers hung over the counter of a fat, furious, Orion shopkeeper. Jarid plopped his precious cargo down on the countertop. “Hello, Kornish. We’ve brought you the package.”</p>
<p>Kornish gingerly lifted the lid off the small, wood box. Nestled securely on a cushion of blue velvet, the throbbing, shimmering egg-sized jewel reflected a deep red glow against his dark eyes.</p>
<p>He slammed the lid down. “I can’t move this,” he said in a low voice. “Not now. The starship appeared out of nowhere two days ago. My shop will be scanned in a matter of hours. You’ll have to make other arrangements.”</p>
<p>Jarid exploded. “<em>Other arrangements</em>?” He shoved the box closer to Kornish. “We planned this heist for months, risked our hides pulling it off, and we’re not taking it back. You’re the best smuggler in the business. We were told to deliver it to you, and we’re delivering it.”</p>
<p>“This jewel is too hot for me to handle now,” Kornish insisted. “The <em>d’slik </em>Cortinians already suspect me of illegal activities, and I’m not taking any chances.”</p>
<p>Jarid leaned over the counter. “Figure something out, Kornish. If you refuse, I’ll drop it down a disposal chute. I’m not going to be caught when the scan begins. Who knows? Maybe there’s a way to slip it aboard the starship itself.” He chuckled. “Wouldn’t that be a nice joke on the Feds?” </p>
<p>Kornish swore—long and violent—a sign that he would take the Jewel, even if he didn’t want it. He slipped the box into an oversized pocket. “Don’t tell me my business, Jarid. The less you know about this the better. But I’ll tell you this: if I can get it aboard the starship, then <em>you</em> will have to retrieve it. I wash my hands of it.”</p>
<p>Jarid folded his arms across his chest. “You get the Jewel past the bariat scanning and safely aboard a ship, and I’ll worry about getting it off. Remember, Kornish? I’m half-human, and my human half is the charming, resourceful half.”</p>
<p>“All right, clever man. I’ll do my part. But if the Federation ends up with this Jewel, your heads will roll.”</p>
<p>Jarid heard nothing past “all right.” He was already on his way to the Black Hole.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Jamie glanced at the chronometer and gulped. 1130 hours. If she didn’t get moving, Sulu and Chekov were really going to get after her.</p>
<p><em>This birthday-present quest is a bust! Nothing new. Nothing interesting. And mostly, nothing the right price. </em>Each tiny shop Jamie entered displayed the same boring things she’d seen a dozen times before on other starbases and outposts.</p>
<p>Jamie had saved all her hopes for the last stop: Station T-12’s famous toy store. At first, Jamie didn’t want to visit a toy store. Nine years old was too old for toys. But she wavered when she saw the sign:</p>
<p>
  <strong>YOU WANT IT—WE’LL FIND IT—WE GUARNTEE IT!</strong>
</p>
<p>Jamie took one step through the arch and immediately found herself in another world. It didn’t appear to be a store at all, but the crossroads of a dozen different cultures. Entire rooms were devoted to various alien games and toys: Klingon games, Romulan toy swords, reproduced Vulcan weapons from ancient times, model spacecrafts from every world in the Federation—and outside it as well.</p>
<p><em>Maybe I should have come here first, </em>Jamie thought with a twinge of guilt that she’d wasted her entire shore leave this morning. <em>This place looks like fun!</em></p>
<p>Curious to see what sort of games Klingon children played, Jamie joined a group of customers watching a tourist play a complicated Klingon board game. When one of the game pieces exploded in the teenager’s face, Jamie jumped a foot. The rest of the onlookers burst into laughter. The customer sheepishly returned the controls to their resting place.</p>
<p>A large, smiling Orion strolled up. “What do you think of Klinz’hai? The exploding game pieces are just one of the special features programmed into this game.”</p>
<p>“Took me by surprise,” the teen replied.</p>
<p>The Orion waved a hand over the board, clearing the controls. “Try again, if you like. All my games are intended to be enjoyed—whether you make a purchase or not.”</p>
<p>The youth nodded his thanks and took the controls.</p>
<p>“Help yourself, my friends,” the Orion encouraged the onlookers. “There are more games around the corner.”</p>
<p>“Where’s <em>Starship Encounter—Part V?</em>” a human boy asked.</p>
<p>The shopkeeper pointed across the alcove. “The Federation games are over there. Follow the red line on the floor all the way around the illusion display.”</p>
<p>Then to Jamie’s surprise, he turned and spoke to her. “And what about you, little lady? Would you like to play a portable holo-game? They’re all the rage. You can go anywhere, be anyone—a Klingon warrior or a Fellinum Princess. The queen of Rigel 6 or an Orion slave dancer. You can enlist in the mercenary forces of Deneb 7 or”—his eyes swept over Jamie’s gold uniform tunic—“join Starfleet. Holo-games are your gateway to adventure.”</p>
<p>Jamie shook her head. “I don’t have time to play any games today, mister. I’ve got to find a gift and get back to the transporter terminal in half an hour.”</p>
<p>The Orion nodded his understanding. “Yes, it seems visitors to our station are always afraid of missing their ships and being left behind.”</p>
<p>“I’m not afraid of being left behind,” Jamie told him. “Mostly I don’t want to lose my shore leave privileges—especially on my birthday.”</p>
<p>“No indeed!” The Orion gave her a wide smile, exposing his jeweled teeth. “Happy birthday.” Then he frowned. “That is the correct phrase for a human celebrating their day of birth?”</p>
<p>“Yep. I’m nine years old today.”</p>
<p>“An excellent age, to be sure,” the Orion remarked. “Would you accept my assistance in finding a gift?”</p>
<p>Jamie grinned. She liked this old, fat Orion. He was friendly and seemed genuinely interested in her. “Thank you,” she said. “I do need help. The rest of the shops just had boring things.”</p>
<p>“I am happy to assist you.” He spread his arms to include the entire complex. “I’ve been in business on T-12 for over fifteen years, and I guarantee you will not go away from <em>my</em> store disappointed. You will be the envy of every crewman on the starship.”</p>
<p>“How did you know I’m from the <em>Enterprise</em>?”</p>
<p>Kornish laughed. It was a jolly laugh from deep within his belly, and it made Jamie laugh too.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen my share of Starfleet personnel come through this station,” Kornish explained. “You all dress exactly the same way. And since the<em> Enterprise </em>is the only Starfleet vessel in orbit at present, it isn’t hard to infer that’s where you’re from.” He winked. “Aren’t you a little short for a crewman?”</p>
<p>“I’m not a crewman. I’m not even a real cadet.”</p>
<p>“Well, Miss—”</p>
<p>“Jamie,” she corrected. “Jamie Kirk.”</p>
<p>The Orion shopkeeper acknowledged her name with a slight bow. “I’m pleased to meet you. My name is Kornish. Now, didn’t you say you were on a tight schedule?”</p>
<p>Jamie threw a frantic look at the chronometer. “Sulu and Chekov are gonna <em>kill </em>me!”</p>
<p>“Easy,” Kornish soothed. He turned Jamie in the direction of a brightly decorated display, where cubes of various colors lay stacked on top of each other. “I have in mind the perfect gift for your birthday. If you agree, I can have it ready for you in no time. You will meet your deadline and save your shore leave privileges.”</p>
<p>Jamie smiled. “You’re sure nice, Mr. Kornish.”</p>
<p>“That’s my job. If I weren’t nice to my customers, I wouldn’t stay in business very long, now would I?” He brought Jamie to a stop in front of the display of cubes. “Here’s what I had in mind.” He picked up one of the cubes and placed it in her palm.</p>
<p>Jamie stared at the cube. It was about four inches square and had nine individual squares in varying colors on each of its six sides. The sides rotated freely with the gentlest turn of her wrist.</p>
<p>“What is it, Mr. Kornish?” she asked, wrinkling her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“An Aldanian Puzzle cube, a Rubik’s Cube, a Klingon Teaser, an Orion Mixer, or a Vulcan Logic Cube. It all depends on where you’re from. You’re from Earth?”</p>
<p>Jamie nodded.</p>
<p>“I believe Earth people call it a Rubik’s Cube.”</p>
<p>“What does it do?”</p>
<p>“There are six distinct colors on the cube. The object is to twist and turn the cube so each side becomes one complete color. If you are successful, the cube opens up and you have a place to store trinkets and such. I warn you, the puzzle is difficult to solve—but not impossible.”</p>
<p>Kornish reached under the display counter. “Here. Let me show you a completed cube.” He pulled out a cube and made three quick turns. Suddenly, the cube began to light up. Each side glowed the color of the completed squares.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow!” Jamie felt her eyes grow wide.</p>
<p>Kornish continued flipping and turning the cube. His hands flew. “The cube comes with an everlasting power supply, which makes each side glow when completed. It also powers the mechanism, which operates the compartment on the inside. Watch.”</p>
<p>He made one last turn with his wrist, and the cube slid into its final position, glowing brighter than ever. Then it fell open, revealing a small chamber.</p>
<p>Jamie clapped her hands. “I love puzzles. I want one of these!”</p>
<p>Kornish nodded. “I thought you might. It’s our most popular selling item. It comes in either the primary and secondary colors, or the neon glow colors, or even colors for Klingons. See?” He held up a blank cube.</p>
<p>“It’s all white. How do you solve it?”</p>
<p>“A Klingon’s eyesight goes into the shorter wavelengths. They can see past violet into colors we can’t even imagine.”</p>
<p>Jamie stared, mouth gaping. She had never seen anything like this. Then a worrisome thought crossed her mind. “Uh . . . how much does it cost?” She took a deep breath. “More than twenty-five credits?”</p>
<p>“This week only, the primary colors are on special—twenty-five credits exactly.”</p>
<p>Jamie let out the breath she’d been holding. “That’s perfect. Exactly what I have. It’s like . . . well . . . like this puzzle cube was meant for me.”</p>
<p>“Indeed it is,” Kornish said in a soft voice. “You’re in the right place at the right time. Now, come with me to the sales counter. I’ll test the power source and wrap it up.”</p>
<p>Jamie followed the fat shopkeeper to the sales counter, which stood near the archway leading to the promenade. The clerks stepped respectfully aside as Kornish slipped behind the counter.</p>
<p>“Please don’t wrap it,” Jamie said. “Could you fasten it to a chain or something, so I can carry it around?”</p>
<p>“Of course. And no extra charge.”</p>
<p>Jamie beamed and handed him her pay card. “Thanks, Mr. Kornish.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back,” Kornish told her. Then he disappeared into the storeroom behind his counter.</p>
<p>The Orion was gone a long time. The clerk completed the sale and handed Jamie her now-empty card. Jamie looked at the chronometer. 1210.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hurry up, Mr. Kornish. I’m already late, and Sulu and Chekov are gong to be so mad!!</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced through the archway. Her guardians were nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>But someone else was. Red engineering uniforms milled around the entrance to the toy store. They were setting up a strange-looking device just outside the doorway.</p>
<p>“Hi, guys.” Jamie waved through the open doorway. “Whatcha doing?”</p>
<p>The lieutenant looked up with a start. Then he smiled. “Oh, hi, Cadet. We’re setting up a bariat scanner.”</p>
<p>“A what?”</p>
<p>“A bariat scanner.”</p>
<p>“What’s a bariat scanner?”</p>
<p>“Something too complicated for cadets to understand.” He winked at her. “Don’t have time to chat right now. Mr. Scott will have our paychecks if we don’t have this up and running by 1300.”</p>
<p>Just then, Kornish joined Jamie and the technicians. His face turned a strange shade of green when he caught sight of the bariat scanner.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Mr. Kornish?” Jamie asked.</p>
<p>The Orion handed Jamie the cube and pointed to the bariat scanner. “<em>That</em> is the matter. I hate it when officious base commanders decide to scan honest business owners.” He peered at the device and then glared at the two <em>Enterprise </em>crewmen. “What is it, boys? Illegal pharmaceuticals? Traffic in human flesh? What’s Perry thought up to irritate honest businessmen <em>this</em> time?”</p>
<p>“Valuable stolen relics.” The deep, authoritative voice of Commander John Perry cut through the shopkeeper’s complaints. “It’s nothing you should have any protest against, if you’re behaving yourself these days.”</p>
<p>Kornish scowled at the station commander. “I resent your insinuation. I’ve never been arrested for smuggling or passing along stolen merchandise.”</p>
<p>Perry was nodding. “Only because you’re very, very clever.”</p>
<p>“Commander, I protest! A bariat scan will knock out my demo games and holos for hours. How do you expect me to sell merchandise if the customers can’t try them out?”</p>
<p>Perry crossed his arms. “I’m afraid business has taken a turn for the worse for the rest of the day, Kornish. You’re not the only merchant who will be feeling the impact of the scan, so spare me your griping. I’ve already had an earful from Jop, over at the Black Hole.”</p>
<p>Then the commander noticed Jamie. His expression cleared. Bending slightly at the waist, he reached out a friendly hand. “And who do we have here?” He took Jamie’s hand and shook it. “Welcome to Deep Space Station T-12. I’m Commander Perry.”</p>
<p>“I’m Jamie Kirk, from the <em>Enterprise</em>.”</p>
<p>“Delighted to meet you, Jamie. Are you enjoying your visit to my station?”</p>
<p>“Very much.” She held up her Rubik’s Cube. “I found this puzzle cube in Mr. Kornish’s shop.”</p>
<p>Perry eyed the merchant. “You’re not trying to sell her a worthless piece of junk, are you, Kornish?”</p>
<p>Kornish puffed out his chest. “Of course not, Commander. I carry only the highest quality merchandise in my store.”</p>
<p>Perry nodded. “Glad to hear that. Jim Kirk’s a friend of mine, and I wouldn’t like to learn you’d sold his youngster a cheap toy.” He glanced around. “Where is he, by the way?” </p>
<p>“On the <em>Enterprise,</em>” Jamie said.</p>
<p>Perry did not look pleased. “Do you mean to tell me he let you beam over to the station by yourself?”</p>
<p>“I came over with Sulu and Chekov. They get extra shore leave in exchange for showing me around.”</p>
<p>“If that’s the case, then where are they?” </p>
<p>“I . . . I don’t know,” Jamie confessed. “I was supposed to meet them at noon, but I lost track of the time.”</p>
<p>Perry grunted his opinion of Jamie’s escorts. He reached out a hand. “Come with me. I’ll see you back to the ship. T-12 is not going to be safe this afternoon.”</p>
<p>Jamie hesitated. <em>Will Commander Perry lock me up like Sulu said? </em>She bit her lip and kept her hand to herself. </p>
<p>“What’s the matter, Jamie?” Perry asked with a friendly smile. “Afraid of getting lost?”</p>
<p>Jamie looked up into a pair of cheerful blue eyes. He didn’t look like the stern base commander her escorts had threatened her with. She relaxed, grasped his hand, and waved good-bye to Mr. Kornish.</p>
<p>“No, sir,” she said. “It’s just that Sulu and Chekov told me I’d get in major trouble if I wandered off. They said you’d send security after me and haul me to your office and—”</p>
<p>Perry shook his head. “On the contrary, I’m rather glad you wandered off. Otherwise we might not have had the opportunity to meet. Don’t worry, Jamie. It’s your father’s officers who dropped the ball here, not you.”</p>
<p>Jamie felt relieved, but only for the few minutes it took to walk to the transporter station.</p>
<p>“Put a call through to the <em>Enterprise</em>,” Perry told the technician.</p>
<p>A moment later, Jamie heard her father’s voice. “What’s up, John?”</p>
<p>“I have somebody here who belongs to you. As much as I’d like to continue enjoying her company, I’m afraid that will be impossible—due to the current situation.”</p>
<p>There was a pause, then, “Where are my officers?”</p>
<p>Perry was about to reply, when Sulu and Chekov jogged up.</p>
<p>“Jamie!” Sulu called, clearly furious. “Where in blazes have you been?”</p>
<p>Perry grinned at the look on Sulu’s and Chekov’s faces. “Your officers are here now, Jim. But I suggest that next time you give them more specific instructions regarding the care of your daughter.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” Jamie could hear the smile in her father’s voice. “But Jamie knows how to give them a run for their money. Don’t be too hard on them. Kirk out.”</p>
<p>Perry turned and smiled at the two <em>Enterprise </em>officers. “Gentlemen?”</p>
<p>“C-Commander Perry,” Chekov stammered. He came to attention. Sulu followed suit.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Lieutenant, Ensign. Look what I found wandering around alone in front of the toy store.” Before the men could respond, he went on. “I’m pretty sure when Captain Kirk agreed to exchange extra shore-leave privileges for showing his daughter around the station, he didn’t mean for her to be left unattended. T-12 sees a lot of traffic—some of it less than appropriate for a young girl.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Sulu and Chekov said together.</p>
<p>Perry continued. “A situation has come up that will shortly affect everyone on the station. We’re to be bariat scanned, which will turn T-12 into a beehive of activity.”</p>
<p>“Bariat scanned?” Sulu exchanged a puzzled look with Chekov, who shrugged. “How soon?”</p>
<p>“Soon enough.” He nodded at Jamie. “I suggest you return your captain’s daughter to the ship ASAP.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” Sulu replied smartly. He took Jamie’s hand. “Come on, Cadet. Your shore leave’s over.”</p>
<p>Jamie turned to Perry. “It was nice meeting you, Commander Perry.”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Jamie. I hope to see you again soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p>
<p>“Now hear this. The drama rehearsal scheduled for 1430 hours has been changed to 1600—Rec area B.”</p>
<p>The ship-wide announcement did little to boost Jamie’s spirits. Even though she had a small and insignificant part in the upcoming drama production, the reminder of the practice only filled her with a feeling of being rushed.</p>
<p>More announcements flooded the intercom system. Jamie listened with only half an ear. Most of the announcements aboard the <em>Enterprise </em>had nothing to do with her.</p>
<p>Lt. Uhura’s pleasant voice continued to pour from the speakers. “The briefing for all senior officers and department heads is scheduled to commence in ten minutes. I repeat. All senior officers and department heads report to Briefing Room One by 1400.”</p>
<p>There was a short pause. “All personnel, attention. Because of the new situation on Deep Space Station T-12, consult your displays for updated shore leave rosters. Any scheduling conflicts with your leave time should be directed to your department head. Consult your display for further information. Bridge out.”</p>
<p>Jamie set aside the watering device and called up the shore leave roster on the computer screen in Sulu’s laboratory. She scrolled down until she came to the Ks.</p>
<p>“Kirk, Jamie,” she read. “Shore leave canceled until further notice.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What? No fair! It’s my birthday. I get shore leave all day. </em>
</p>
<p>Jamie slumped into the chair and stared at the screen in dismay. Sulu and Chekov had been angry with her when they’d been dressed down by the base commander, but by the time she was whisked away by the shimmering transporter, it appeared as though they’d cooled off. They’d given her a friendly wave good-bye and watched her disappear.</p>
<p><em>Those squealing traitors! </em>Jamie huffed. <em>They tattled, and now I’m in trouble!</em></p>
<p>Gathering up the watering device, Jamie tended to her task with renewed fervor. She wanted to be done with this before that briefing was over. She planned to be on hand when her father walked out of his meeting. She had to salvage a shore leave. She just had to!</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Jamie was leaning against the bulkhead across from Briefing Room One, fiddling with her new toy, when the door whooshed open. A long line of department heads and senior officers left in groups of twos and threes, muttering among themselves.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jamie,” Sulu called. “Did you get the watering done?”</p>
<p><em>Tattletale! </em>she wanted to shout at the helmsman. But she answered in a calm voice, “Yes. Every last plant. Took me forever. Oh, you’d better check those plants with the reddish leaves. There’s some kind of weird fuzz growing on them.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing that can’t wait until tonight,” Sulu replied hastily. “I’ve got to get back to T-12. Chekov’s saving my place at Bastin’s, then we’re going to a Tragle contest. Catch you later, Cadet.”</p>
<p>“Sounds fun,” Jamie said. “What’s a tragle?”</p>
<p>But Sulu was gone.</p>
<p>She studied her puzzle cube and made another twist. Suddenly, one side began to glow a brilliant green. “I did it!” she squealed. She nearly missed the captain as he sauntered out ahead of Spock and the doctor.</p>
<p>“Hey, Daddy! Wait.”</p>
<p>“Make it fast,” Kirk warned as he headed toward the lift. “I’ve got a backlog of messages waiting for me on the bridge and a million other things to do.”</p>
<p>Jamie ran to catch up. “I want to know why my shore leave’s been canceled.”</p>
<p>Kirk regarded Jamie with a keen look. “I’d like to say it’s because you gave Sulu and Chekov too many headaches today.”</p>
<p>Jamie hung her head. “I knew they squealed. I just knew it. Traitors.”</p>
<p>“Sulu didn’t say anything about your morning,” Kirk told her. “Neither did Chekov. The reason you’re staying aboard ship is because something’s come up on the station. There’s going to be a lot of confusion over there.”</p>
<p>“That bari—bariat scanning?”</p>
<p>Kirk nodded.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Something that involves a great deal of equipment and a lot of manpower from the ship. Half the establishments will be shut down, and the other half crowded to overflowing because of it. I don’t want you wandering around in the middle of it. I want you out of it and safe on the ship.”</p>
<p>“But you promised I could have the whole day—Sulu and Chekov in the morning, and you and me this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“The plans have changed, I’m afraid.” He started toward the lift. “I’m really busy, Jamie. I’ve got to get up to the bridge. Let’s talk about it later.”</p>
<p>Jamie shrugged acceptance. She watched her father enter the lift, along with Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy. “Aren’t you even going to wish me a happy birthday?” she called out as the lift doors shut.</p>
<p>They whooshed open again.</p>
<p>“Go on ahead,” Kirk motioned to Spock and McCoy. “I’ll be along in a minute.” He left the lift and motioned Jamie to him. “I’m sorry. It’s been an awful day. Happy birthday. Did you find something nice on the station?”</p>
<p>Jamie held up her Rubik’s Cube and showed him the glowing side.</p>
<p>“Nice start,” he said. “You know, don’t you, that as soon as you begin to work on a new side, this one”—he pointed to the green glow—“will get mixed up.”</p>
<p>Jamie considered for a minute. “I guess you’re right. This may take longer than I thought.”</p>
<p>Kirk laughed. “It certainly will. Those puzzle cubes are difficult to solve. Believe me. Your Uncle Sam had one, and I had a heck of a time solving it.”</p>
<p>“Did you solve it?”</p>
<p>“Sam helped me out. He had a knack for puzzles.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I do too.”</p>
<p>Kirk handed the cube back. “I’ll give you a hint. You’ve got one side done. Consider it the <em>top</em> of the cube and solve it in layers, rather than one side at a time.”</p>
<p>Jamie furrowed her brow and studied the cube. Then she nodded. “All right. Thanks.”</p>
<p>Kirk gave her a friendly squeeze on the shoulder. “I’ve really got to run, Cadet. I’ll restore your shore leave privileges tomorrow when things get back to normal on the station. Besides, we wouldn’t have any fun this afternoon with the confusion going on over there. I’ve got an idea. Let’s make a date—a birthday sundae at Bastin’s at 1900 hours tomorrow night. How about that?”</p>
<p>Jamie brightened. “Okay!”</p>
<p>“Enjoy the rest of the afternoon. I’ll see you at supper.”</p>
<p>“May I come up to the bridge later on, since I’m stuck on the ship this afternoon?” She gave her father her most pleading look.</p>
<p>Kirk reached out and ruffled her hair. “Sure. It’s your birthday. Why not?”</p>
<p>Jamie grinned and scampered away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p>
<p>The brassy-colored face of the Cortinian ship commander filled the view screen; his black eyes blazed with anger and frustration—anger at the theft of his planet’s most important object and frustration at the Starfleet captain, who refused to allow the <em>Well-Being</em> to dock without a bariat scan. Jamie saw it all from her perch just above and behind the captain’s chair, where she was leaning over the railing and watching the exchange.</p>
<p><em>That is one creepy Cortinian</em>, she thought with a shiver.</p>
<p>“I insist you let my ship dock,” the man growled. “I have been ordered to make sure the Federation space station does not hide the Jewel of Cortina.” He said it in a way that made it sound as if the Federation was hiding the jewel there.</p>
<p><em>The Jewel of Cortina. </em>Jamie repeated the words in her head. <em>That sounds just like something a princess would own. The . . . Jewel . . . of . . . Cortina. Hidden away. Like a mystery!  </em></p>
<p>Kirk rubbed his forehead. “Sir, I have my orders. T-12 is even now undergoing a complete bariat scan. I assure you it will reveal the jewel’s location more efficiently than your search-and-seizure command force.”</p>
<p><em>So, that’s why the station is being scanned? To find a missing jewel? </em>Jamie wrinkled her eyebrows. <em>I wonder how it got lost.</em></p>
<p>“<em>My </em>orders, Captain, are to conduct a physical search of the station—with or without your approval.”</p>
<p>“Commander Varst, under no circumstances will any ship be allowed to dock without a bariat scan. The <em>Enterprise </em>is prepared to enforce those orders if necessary.”</p>
<p>The Cortinian nearly turned black in the face. “I will speak with your superiors, Captain.”</p>
<p>“That is your privilege, sir,” Kirk replied stiffly. “But until then, you will not be allowed to disembark from your vessel. <em>Enterprise</em> out.”</p>
<p>The clearance came ten minutes later. Jamie knew it was bad news by the way her father groaned.</p>
<p>“Captain?” Spock asked from his science station.</p>
<p>“The Federation must really want Cortina as a member planet," Kirk muttered. "Listen to this:</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Show all courtesy to Commander Varst. Commander Perry will allow whatever force the Cortinians deem necessary aboard T-12. Maintain control of the situation, but do nothing to offend our guests. The bariat scan is not necessary for their vessels.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Admiral Komack</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><em>Starfleet Command</em></strong>"</p>
<p>The Vulcan's eyebrows shot up. "Interesting."</p>
<p>“Now, on top of a confusing bariat scan, the space station will be subjected to an armed search.” Kirk tossed the paper aside. “Uhura, get me the <em>Well-Being</em>.”</p>
<p>The view screen flickered. The Cortinian commander smiled a toothy grin. “Captain Kirk, you have news?”</p>
<p>“I do, sir. You are to be shown all courtesy on the station, as a display of goodwill from the Federation. Of course, we expect courtesy in return from your landing parties.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“In addition, the bariat scan is not necessary for your ship if you dock after we have finished the station scan.”</p>
<p>“That is acceptable.”</p>
<p>“You may contact Commander Perry after 2100 hours to arrange docking facilities at your convenience.”</p>
<p>“Excellent, Captain.” Varst smirked. “There may be hope for an alliance between our world and the Federation, after all.”</p>
<p>The view screen blinked out.</p>
<p>Jamie shook her head and remarked, “If all Cortinians are as grouchy as Commander Varst, why would the Federation even want Cortina as a member planet?”</p>
<p>She didn’t expect an answer, so she was surprised when her father swiveled around in his chair and grinned at her. “<em>That, </em>Cadet Kirk, is a very good question.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>“You should have been there, Spock,” Kirk reminisced. “I could have used some logic, not to mention a Vulcan nerve pinch.” He leaned back in the plush chairs of Bastin’s Famous Foods and took a swallow of his coffee. They had the best coffee in the quadrant.</p>
<p>“I fail to see how logic would have resolved the situation, Captain. And a Vulcan nerve pinch has no effect on Denebian slime devils.”</p>
<p>McCoy sighed. “He meant he should have taken you along on the trip. You’d have enjoyed it.”</p>
<p>Spock raised an eyebrow at McCoy’s illogical statement. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Jamie watched the banter from behind a tall sundae. She scooped a spoonful of whipped cream from atop a mountain of ice cream and dark, flowing hot fudge and opened her mouth. She caught Mr. Spock’s fascinated expression and said, “Want a taste, Mr. Spock?” She held out the spoon and waited.</p>
<p>Spock leaned back in his chair and gazed thoughtfully at Jamie. “I fail to understand why the captain allows you to ingest such mass quantities of sucrose and animal fats. Both substances are potentially harmful.”</p>
<p>Jamie plunged the heaping spoonful into her mouth and closed her eyes in pleasure. The Matterhorn was Bastin’s most popular confection, and it beat the <em>Enterprise’s</em> food processors by a long shot.</p>
<p>“Because it tastes so delicious,” she mumbled, her mouth full of ice cream and chocolate. “Are you sure you don’t want a little bite? There is more than enough to share.”</p>
<p>Spock shuddered. “I assure you, I do not.”</p>
<p>“You’re missing something awfully good.”</p>
<p>When he shook his head and turned away, Jamie giggled and dug her spoon into the sundae. It felt good to be sitting here, eating a hot-fudge sundae, listening to her father laugh and joke with his officers. The busy and tense times of the scanning business were over; she could hear the relief in her father’s voice. It felt right. Her shore leave privileges had been restored, and tomorrow Lieutenant Uhura was taking her to someplace on the station that featured a special kind of music with a Vegan instrument Jamie couldn’t even begin to pronounce.</p>
<p>“Hey, Daddy,” she said suddenly, “when I’m finished with this sundae, can I show you the toy store where I found my puzzle cube? It’s a huge place.”</p>
<p>Kirk smiled at her. “Whatever you want to do.”</p>
<p>“And after that I . . .” Jamie didn’t complete her sentence. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of a dozen armed men coming up the promenade. “Look! It’s that Cortinian commander you were talking to yesterday afternoon. He’s coming this way, and he looks really mean.”</p>
<p>Kirk twisted around in his seat. Marching down the center of the promenade, six abreast, strode the silver-clad and heavily armed soldiers of the Cortinian military. They came to a halt in front of Bastin’s. The hard-faced commander paraded past the customers and began shouting orders to his subordinates.</p>
<p>“Make the search thorough, Lieutenant.”</p>
<p>His voice sent a shiver through Jamie. She glanced at her father for reassurance.</p>
<p>He said nothing, but Jamie could sense his sudden alertness.</p>
<p>Mr. Bastin appeared, red-faced and irritated. “Listen here, Cortinian. I’ve already submitted to a lousy bariat scan from the starship and I’ll be darned if I’m going to put up with anything more. I’m an honest—”</p>
<p>Commander Varst gestured to one of his men, who shoved Mr. Bastin aside with such force that he stumbled and crashed to the floor.</p>
<p>Jamie yelped her surprise and dropped her spoon. It clattered to the tabletop. She watched in horror as the Cortinians burst into the eatery.</p>
<p>“Commander Varst.” Kirk pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. “This search-and-seizure farce has gone far enough.”</p>
<p>The commander whirled around and drew his weapon. He lowered it when he saw the captain. “Captain Kirk, you’ll forgive me if I don’t exchange pleasantries with you. I’ve very pressing matters to attend to.”</p>
<p>“As in terrorizing shop owners? You recall the courtesy that was granted to your landing force? There is to be none of this harassment, sir, or station security will accompany your men as they make their rounds. There will be order on this station. Those are <em>my</em> orders.”</p>
<p>Varst’s expression changed as he studied the captain and his party. His gaze fell on Jamie, who slid down in her chair to be out from under the Cortinian’s scrutiny.</p>
<p>“Captain Kirk,” Varst said in a patronizing tone, “this is not the best evening to be engaged in, shall we say, <em>family</em> outings. I suggest you return to your ship and stay out of my way<em>.</em> I will search this station until the very last second allowed. It’s your job and that imbecile station commander’s to inform the shop owners to be cooperative. Do I make myself clear?”</p>
<p>“Commander,” Kirk said smoothly, “how would you like your ship impounded for violating density/mass restrictions?”</p>
<p>Varst gaped at the captain. He started to speak, then turned and gave a sharp order to his men. They turned and marched smartly out of Bastin’s<em>,</em> toward the far end of the promenade.</p>
<p>“Irritating bunch, aren’t they?” McCoy said when Varst was out of earshot. He glanced at Jamie, who was watching the Cortinians with wide, scared eyes. Her sundae was turning into a puddle of cream. “Hey, Jamie. Look at that poor sundae of yours.”</p>
<p>Jamie ignored the doctor and tugged on her father’s tunic. “What did he mean by saying we have to go back to the ship?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” he assured her. “Nothing at all.” He turned to a server. “Can we get another sundae over here? This one’s melted.”</p>
<p>“Right away, sir.” The server turned to go, but Mr. Bastin appeared at Kirk’s side, all smiles.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Captain, for your timely interruption. The next sundae is on the house.”</p>
<p>Halfway through the sundae, the group was interrupted for a second time.</p>
<p>“Captain Kirk!” A grating, vaguely familiar voice broke into Jamie’s musings.</p>
<p><em>This is not my best birthday ever, </em>she decided with a sigh.</p>
<p>Jamie abandoned her sundae and turned around in her chair. It was the tall, thin, grouchy man from the inspection team aboard ship. He had been in the way ever since the ship had entered orbit around T-12. He and his inspection crew had nosed their way into every crook and cranny on the <em>Enterprise</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>What are they doing here?</em>
</p>
<p>“Mr. Powers,” Kirk said in a dangerously quiet voice.</p>
<p>Jamie knew that tone. It meant <em>go away.</em> Would the unwelcome visitors get the message?</p>
<p>“Do you realize how many of these shops I’ve searched, looking for you?” Powers demanded. “Your orders are to make yourself available to me for information whenever I need it. You could have been courteous enough to carry your communicator. I have the reports from today’s follow-up inspection of the sickbay, and—”</p>
<p>Kirk raised his hand. “Not now, Mr. Powers.” He turned fully around to look in the man’s face. “As you can probably tell, I am on shore leave. I left my communicator aboard ship so I would not be disturbed. You can take up any ship’s business with Mr. Scott. I left him in command.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Powers whined. “He says his duties do not include speaking to my inspection crew. He told me it was not urgent, and it could wait for your return.”</p>
<p>“Good for Scotty,” Kirk mumbled, just low enough for Jamie to hear. She giggled.</p>
<p>“Captain Kirk, I really must insist,” Powers demanded. “I must do some follow-up work on various sections aboard your ship. The readings showed too many discrepancies to allow me to overlook them.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but no. You’ve had your mandated time aboard my ship, and my crew needs their shore leave more than they need your team pushing them about. Inspection’s over.” He turned around to pick up his coffee cup. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s my daughter’s birthday, and I would prefer not to have it interrupted.”</p>
<p>Powers’ face puffed up and turned red. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head. “We’ll see about that, Kirk. The <em>Enterprise </em>may be the flagship of Starfleet, but that doesn’t give you the right to order a Federation-mandated inspection team around.” He motioned to his assistants, and they all hurried down the promenade.</p>
<p>“You’ve made another lifelong friend, Jim,” McCoy observed dryly. “Can he really go over your head like that?”</p>
<p>Kirk shrugged. “Probably. I guess I’ll find out in the morning.” He signaled a server to refill his cup and grinned at Jamie. “How’s the sundae?”</p>
<p>“Really good. Want a taste?”</p>
<p>“I’d love a taste.” He leaned forward to accept the offering, but the public announcement system broke in on him.</p>
<p>“<em>Captain James Kirk, please report to Commander Perry’s office immediately. Captain Kirk, please report to Commander Perry’s office. Thank-you.”</em></p>
<p>“I don’t believe it,” McCoy grouched. “Why can’t they leave you alone?”</p>
<p>Kirk shoved back his chair and stood up. “It must be important. John knows I’m on my shore leave.” He turned to Spock. “Do you want to join me, or would you prefer to watch Jamie eat something you so thoroughly disapprove of?” </p>
<p>Spock’s eyebrow rose a fraction, then he stood up in one fluid motion. “I think I will join you.”</p>
<p>“I thought so. What about you, Bones?”</p>
<p>“I prefer the company I’m keeping, thank you. I’ll learn soon enough what the station commander wants of us. Besides”—he winked at Jamie—“this young lady will need some help with that ice cream, and I intend to be that help.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He turned to Jamie. “Sorry for rushing off like this, Cadet. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Then we’ll check out that toy store.”</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>“I promise, honey.” He bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. “It won’t take long.”</p>
<p>“All right,” Jamie agreed, licking her spoon. “Dr. McCoy and I will have a good time. I’ll show him the shop if you don’t come right back.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make it quick,” Kirk promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p>
<p>Commander John Perry was feeling the strain. The last couple of days had been a disruption to his normally quiet life. Base commander of Deep Space Station T-12 was usually a relatively stress-free position. The station attracted tourists, tramp freighter captains, and occasionally some ships from the rim worlds of Klingon or Romulan influence. An Orion or two spiced up life on the station, and the Ferengis kept things interesting. He usually enjoyed his position as commander of T-12, but the scanning hassle, jewel theft, and the culmination of it all on <em>his</em> station had caused him to miss too many nights of sleep.</p>
<p>Perry stifled a yawn and got right to the point. “Starfleet’s hot under the collar about this one, Jim.”</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Kirk wanted to know.</p>
<p>“Have you seen your new orders?”</p>
<p>“New orders?” Kirk shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “What new orders? In two days we’re heading out to the Beta Quadrant on an information-gathering mission based on reports of unstable binary stars in that region. Purely routine. Easy. Restful—” He broke off at the scowl on Perry’s face.</p>
<p>“You didn’t check your mail-prompts before you beamed over tonight?”</p>
<p>“I was in a hurry. It’s Jamie’s birthday. With all this Cortinian business, I’m afraid she’s been neglected. I wanted to salvage what I could of our shore leave.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I had to pull you away,” Perry apologized. “Starfleet called awhile ago to make the transfer arrangements. They were surprised you hadn’t been in contact with me.”</p>
<p>“Is it more of this Cortinian stuff? I’ve about had enough of that.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid you’re going to see a lot more of it.” Perry leaned back. “The station scan came up a big, fat zero. You know that, of course.”</p>
<p>Kirk nodded. “The Jewel of Cortina is not here. It’s not on any of the ships that docked, nor is it aboard any of the ships that left. A dead end. So, the <em>Enterprise</em> gets on with her patrol. Right?”</p>
<p>“Wrong. If you’d checked your orders, you would have discovered the <em>Enterprise</em> has been assigned new duty. Because of your sophisticated bariat scanner and the fact that you’re the only heavy cruiser in this sector, you’ll be patrolling the Orion-Federation border for the next couple of weeks—while it’s still possible to get a lead on the jewel.”</p>
<p>Kirk opened his mouth to speak, but Perry waved him off.</p>
<p>“While you’re patrolling, you’ll be stopping any traffic within ten light years of the border and performing a bariat scan on every vessel with which you come into contact.”</p>
<p>“Whether or not they agree.”</p>
<p>“That’s right.”</p>
<p>“So, the <em>Enterprise</em> is going to become the neighborhood bully. And every little freighter we scan will have to be taken in tow for ten hours for its own protection.”</p>
<p>Perry grinned. “I’m glad I’m staying here on my quiet, mixed-up little station. The frontier adventure is all yours.”</p>
<p>“When do we leave?”</p>
<p>“0800 tomorrow morning. Sorry about the remainder of your shore leave, Jim.”</p>
<p>“Not as sorry as my crew will be.” He rose.</p>
<p>“Just a minute, Jim.” Perry stood, clearly unhappy with what he was about to say. “There’s one more thing.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“The Federation thought it would be a good idea to show the Cortinians as much cooperation as we can.”</p>
<p>“Haven’t we cooperated enough already?”</p>
<p>Perry ignored him and continued. “They’ve requested that a representative of their government accompany you during the patrol of the border. They are desperate to find their Jewel and want to be involved with the recovery as much as possible.”</p>
<p>Kirk waited.</p>
<p>Perry took a deep breath. “Prepare to beam Commander Varst aboard the <em>Enterprise</em> at 0730 tomorrow. You can read the orders yourself, but you should know that Starfleet wants you to show him all diplomatic courtesy.”</p>
<p>Kirk was stunned. “I don’t relish the thought of that Cortinian aboard my ship, breathing down my neck with his high-handed ways. I’ve seen him in action, John. Do you know what he’s doing to your station?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes.” Perry waved data disks at the captain. “I’ve received numerous complaints for the past two days, but my people will live. We both know the Jewel isn’t here, but if it placates the Cortinians to have Varst search, let him search. The Federation wants Cortina badly.”</p>
<p>“I guess so.” Kirk headed for the door. Spock, who had remained quiet during the meeting, joined him.</p>
<p>The whistle of the intercom sliced through the air. “Commander Perry. This is Stewart from security.”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Lieutenant. What’s the problem <em>this</em> time?”</p>
<p>“Major problem, sir. We’ve got the makings of a riot outside Kornish’s store. We could use a little help down here.”</p>
<p>“Acknowledged. I’m on my way.” Perry turned to Kirk and Spock. “Ten to one it’s got something to do with Varst. Want to join me?”</p>
<p>Kirk shook his head. “I’ll let you deal with him. I’ve got to get back to Bastin’s. I promised Jamie I wouldn’t be long.”</p>
<p>“Have a good evening, Jim.”</p>
<p>Kirk grinned. “You too, John.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Dr. McCoy dropped his spoon in the dish with a satisfied clink. “That was delicious, Jamie. Shall we order another?”</p>
<p>Jamie shook her head and glanced in the direction her father and Mr. Spock had headed. “Shouldn’t they be getting back by now?”</p>
<p>McCoy snorted. “Don’t count on it. You want to do anything while we’re waiting?”</p>
<p>Jamie jumped from her seat. “I want to show you the toy store where I bought my present. We can wait for my dad there. It’s huge. Come on.”</p>
<p>McCoy waved to a server. “If Captain Kirk returns, tell him we headed for some huge toy store.”</p>
<p>“Right, sir. I know the place.”</p>
<p>Jamie and the doctor casually made their way down the promenade. The evening hours hadn’t slowed the crowds, and most shops along the strip were doing a brisk business—no doubt making up for disruptions from the bariat scan the day before.</p>
<p>McCoy was a good listener and always ready to let Jamie bend his ear. She chattered on in detail about the fascinating things she had seen in Kornish’s shop.</p>
<p>“Wait ’til you see Mr. Kornish. He’s an Orion. His teeth are made of jewels. He’s old and fat, and very friendly. He helped me pick out my . . .” Jamie’s voice faltered when they rounded the corner and stepped into the middle of chaos.</p>
<p>A large crowd of onlookers competed with station security and the Cortinian military for control of the situation. A bedraggled group of customers from the toy store staggered through a search procedure as they attempted to leave.</p>
<p>The observers were a vocal lot, booing and catcalling the Cortinians. The Cortinian soldiers had all they could do to push back the crowd. The noise was deafening.</p>
<p>“What’s happening?” Jamie asked. She watched a station security guard speak into his communicator. Hopefully he was calling for help.</p>
<p>McCoy shook his head. “I have no idea.”</p>
<p>At the forefront of the chaos paraded Commander Varst. He looked smugly satisfied as he bullied and pushed a large, fat man through the store’s front entrance. It was an Orion, which explained the harsher-than-usual treatment he was receiving.</p>
<p>Varst shouted orders to his men. They yanked the Orion to the other side of the promenade and shoved him into a small alcove hidden in the wall. He went down with a crash. Four huge guards, armed with neural stunners, stood guard over him.</p>
<p>Jamie gasped. “It’s Mr. Kornish, the owner of the toy store. What are they doing to him?” She took two steps toward the Orion.</p>
<p>McCoy pulled her back. “Stay put.”</p>
<p>“But Mr. Kornish is my friend,” Jamie said. “Why are they treating him like that?”</p>
<p>McCoy didn’t answer. His gaze was fixed on a number of station security guards. They were jogging up the promenade.</p>
<p>Jamie kept her eyes on the sorry-looking figure lying in the alcove. Surrounded by brutal guards, shoved and battered by a cruel Cortinian commander, Kornish looked near death. Station security didn’t appear to be doing anything to help the merchant. They had their hands full keeping back the crowds.</p>
<p>“What do you want with him?” a tall Rigellian shouted. “He’s done nothing!”</p>
<p>“Let him go, you stinking Cortinian!” another bystander bellowed above Jamie’s ear.</p>
<p>A wave of people suddenly surged forward, and Jamie found herself carried along with them. Before she knew it, McCoy was on the far side of the promenade. Then she lost sight of him. Scrambling between the legs of the crowd, Jamie made her way to the small alcove and slipped past a guard as he shoved two humans aside.</p>
<p>She found herself face to face with the battered Orion lying in the shadows. His face was a mixture of bright orange blood and bruises. One eye was swollen shut. Blood flowed freely from his nose. He was gasping.</p>
<p>“Mr. Kornish,” Jamie cried out, “what have they done to you?”</p>
<p>Kornish looked up and groaned. “You should not be here.”  </p>
<p>“But they beat you. And—and all that blood. Why? What have you done?”</p>
<p>“You’re in danger here,” Kornish whispered. He drew a ragged breath. “Grave danger. If Varst sees you with me, he’ll arrest you.” He gasped. “Leave quickly.” He tried to push Jamie away, but his hands were manacled.</p>
<p>Jamie blinked back tears at the Orion’s helplessness. “I don’t understand. Why is Commander Varst hurting you? What have you done?”</p>
<p>Kornish let out a painful sigh. “Varst thinks I somehow smuggled their priceless Jewel. He’ll take me back to Cortina and torture me until I confess.” He paused to take a shaky breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>The mystery jewel! </em>
</p>
<p>“Commander Perry won’t let him hurt you,” Jamie said. “Neither will my father. He’ll beam you over to the <em>Enterprise.</em> You’ll be safe there.”</p>
<p>Kornish shook his head. “Varst will never allow that. He’ll see me dead first. Neither a base commander nor anyone else from your Starfleet will stop him. They want Cortina as a member planet too badly.” He strained against his bound hands and moaned in pain. “I’m only a shopkeeper. I’ve done nothing wrong. But I’m to die at the hands of that cursed Cortinian.”</p>
<p><em>Poor Mr. Kornish!</em> Jamie laid a gentle hand on his arm. “You won’t die. My father is Captain Kirk. He won’t let Commander Varst kill you.”</p>
<p>A commotion from the promenade caught Jamie’s attention. She peeked out the alcove but could see nothing but the legs and backs of the guards. Quickly, she scooted deeper into the shadows. “I’ll stay with you until Commander Perry comes.”</p>
<p>“No. You must go.” He flailed his shackled hands toward her. “Go!”</p>
<p>Jamie stumbled backward, blinking back tears. “All . . . all right. I’ll tell my dad, and he’ll rescue you,” she promised.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, that’s a good girl,” Kornish said. Then he jerked his chin toward his chest. “Do me one favor before you leave. Reach into my vest pocket and pull out one of my violet candies. My mouth is so dry. The candy will restore the liquid I need.”</p>
<p>Jamie poked her fingers into the Orion’s vest pocket and pulled out three squares of shiny purple candy. She gently placed one into Kornish’s open mouth. “May I have one?”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>Jamie gulped in surprise.</p>
<p>“What I mean is”—the Orion’s voice softened—“this is special candy, for Orions only. It would make little girls very sick. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>Jamie closed her hand around the candy and nodded.</p>
<p>“Promise me you won’t eat it.”</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>Kornish sighed. “Thank you, Jamie. I enjoyed your company yesterday. Do you like your puzzle cube?”</p>
<p>“Very much.”</p>
<p>“Don’t lose it,” he said quietly. His eyes started to roll back. “Take good care of it, won’t you?”</p>
<p>Before Jamie could answer, Kornish’s body gave a sudden spasm.</p>
<p>Then he lay still.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Chapter 7</h4>
<p>“You just missed them, sir.” The server at Bastin’s pointed down the promenade. “They headed for Kornish’s.”</p>
<p>“Kornish’s?”</p>
<p>“The toy store,” the server explained.</p>
<p>Mr. Spock raised an eyebrow. “I believe the name ‘Kornish’ was mentioned in the security guard’s communication with Commander Perry.”</p>
<p>“I think we’d better get down there.” Kirk started down the promenade at a jog, Spock just a few steps behind.</p>
<p>The scene in front of the toy store resembled the food riots Kirk had once seen on Tarsus IV as a youth. The shouting, booing, and raised fists seemed out of place on a Federation space station. What could have caused such an uproar?</p>
<p>“Lieutenant Stewart was right.” Perry waved Kirk and Spock to his side. “This could turn into something ugly. Varst is sitting on a powder keg. Out here on the frontier Orions like Kornish are decent and well liked. He has a lot of friends among station personnel.”</p>
<p>Kirk couldn’t help hearing the shouts of contempt. He raised an eyebrow in question.</p>
<p>“I know,” Perry answered. “There are just as many off-station visitors who hate Orions in general and feel Kornish is a smuggler. Add to that those who are attracted to trouble like iron filings to a magnet, and it adds up to”—he paused—“<em>this</em>.”</p>
<p>More station security arrived on the scene, weapons drawn.</p>
<p>“Commander Varst has Kornish holed up under heavy guard over there.” Lt. Stewart pointed to the alcove across the promenade. “He intends to take him back to Cortina for questioning.”</p>
<p>Perry snorted. “We know what <em>that </em>means. Kornish will live just long enough to spill his guts, then”—he made a slicing motion across his throat—“the Cortinians, if nothing else, are efficient.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to allow that, John?” Kirk asked. “After all, this is Federation territory.”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I don’t have a say in this matter. When Starfleet told us to cooperate with Cortina in all things, they meant it. Kornish’s fate is out of my hands.” He started toward the alcove, where he spotted Varst. “At least I can try to restore order to my station.”</p>
<p>Kirk and Spock followed Perry across the promenade. The crowd parted at their approach.</p>
<p>“Commander Varst.” Perry’s face was dark with anger. “I demand to know what is going on here.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Commander Perry. Captain Kirk. We meet again. I am happy to report we have apprehended an Orion smuggler for whom we have a legal warrant.” He thrust the data pad under Perry’s nose. “We know this man is a contact point for all sorts of illegal activity, including numerous counts of smuggling. I’m surprised your Federation doesn’t know about him.”</p>
<p>“What do you intend to do with him?” Kirk cut in.</p>
<p>"We have reason to believe from searching his establishment that--"</p>
<p>“You mean from <em>destroying it!</em>” A tall human bellowed. A Cortinian guard swung his weapon at the man. It grazed the side of his head. The results were disastrous. The bystanders surged forward.</p>
<p>Perry signaled his men, who stationed themselves shoulder to shoulder in front of the crowd. “Varst, call off your men, or so help me, I’ll arrest the whole lot of you.”</p>
<p>Kirk drew his phaser.</p>
<p>Varst made a slicing motion across his neck. His guards backed off. “Commander Perry, I suggest you disperse your riot-happy people. Kornish has knowledge of the Jewel of Cortina, and I intend to send him back to Cortina for questioning.”</p>
<p>Perry motioned to the guards. “Disperse the crowd.” He glared at Varst. “Secure your prisoner and get off my station.”</p>
<p>Commander Varst gave a grunt of acknowledgment and crossed to the alcove. The guards came stiffly to attention and saluted him.</p>
<p>Perry turned his back on the disgusting scene. “I’m beginning to feel real pity for your patrol, Jim. Varst is not about to let up on anyone who gets in his way. He’s obsessed with this Jewel affair.”</p>
<p>Kirk was about to agree, when he spotted McCoy. He waved the doctor over.</p>
<p>McCoy ran up, out of breath. “Jim! I can’t find Jamie. We got separated in the crowd.”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Jamie stared at Kornish in horror. Was he . . . dead? She shook him. “Mr. Kornish?” There was no movement. No sound. She didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the guards parted. Jamie looked up—straight into the cold, black eyes of Commander Varst. She fell back from Kornish as if struck.</p>
<p>Varst’s gaze passed from Jamie to the still form. Instantly, he was on the floor beside Kornish, shaking him. He laid his fingers against the dead man’s neck. Then with a roar of anger, he reached across the Orion and took hold of Jamie’s shirt.</p>
<p>“What have you done?” He dragged her over Kornish’s dead body and to her feet. “How did you kill him?” He gave her a shake. “What did he tell you?” Another shake. “Answer me.”</p>
<p>Jamie couldn’t answer. She was too frightened. She tried to pull away from the commander, but he held her fast.</p>
<p>Varst bellowed for his guards. When they entered the alcove, he pointed to Kornish. “Get him out of here.” Then he thrust Jamie roughly at two other men. “Guard her well, and take her to the ship. She will be questioned immediately.”</p>
<p>Jamie found her voice. “You can’t do that. Let me go! I want my father.”</p>
<p>“He will do you little good. You have tampered with my prisoner, perhaps even killed him. You are under arrest.”</p>
<p>Varst shoved his way past the guards and stalked out of the alcove. The guards followed, dragging Jamie between them. They started down the promenade toward the docking bay, Varst in the lead, a grim look on his face. Bringing up the rear, two other guards dragged the dead body of Kornish between them.</p>
<p>Jamie frantically searched the crowds for Starfleet uniforms. Surely someone would rescue her before she ended up on a ship to Cortina. She tried to pull away from her captors, but their grip was too tight. A sob caught in her throat. “Daddy!” she screamed.</p>
<p>There was no answer. No one could hear her over the noisy crowd. They had not yet dispersed, but were shouting their resentment of Varst and his security.</p>
<p>Then she saw Commander Perry making his way along the promenade. “Commander Perry!”</p>
<p>A hand clamped over her mouth. Jamie burst into tears. She kicked and struggled, but the guards held her fast.</p>
<p>John Perry turned in her direction. His eyes grew wide. “Jim!”</p>
<p>Jamie saw her father emerge from the crowd lining the promenade. With a few long strides he was by Perry’s side. Together they jogged toward the line of Cortinians.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” Perry demanded of Varst. “Release that child immediately.”</p>
<p>Varst stopped. His men stopped. “That will be impossible. She’s under arrest.”</p>
<p>Kirk’s hand clamped down on the guard’s arm in an iron grip. “Let . . . her . . . go.”</p>
<p>Varst jerked his chin toward the guard. Immediately, the man holding Jamie released her, and she tumbled to the ground. “You may join us on my ship and be present during questioning,” Varst said through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Kirk scooped Jamie from the floor and stood up. “Questioning? What questioning?”</p>
<p>“The Orion is dead. The girl was with him. I will learn what he told her. I will learn why she killed him.”</p>
<p>“You’ll learn nothing,” Kirk said. “Jamie’s not going anywhere near your ship.”</p>
<p>Varst’s face grew dark. Before the Cortinian could say anything, however, Perry gave a signal. Immediately, a dozen guards surrounded Varst and his men, phasers leveled.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t dare fire your weapons and risk losing Cortina as a member planet,” Varst hissed. His gaze bored into Jamie. “All for one insignificant child.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be so sure of that, Commander,” Perry snapped.</p>
<p>Jamie buried her head against her father’s neck and closed her eyes. “Don’t let him arrest me,” she sobbed.</p>
<p>Kirk held her close. “Shh. Everything’s all right. No one’s going to arrest you.”</p>
<p>Perry spoke. “Excitement’s over. Everyone but station security will return to their own business—<em>now</em>.” The bystanders took the hint and broke up. In a few minutes there remained only Varst, his dozen men, Perry and his men, and the <em>Enterprise</em> complement.</p>
<p>Varst broke the silence. “You are obstructing justice, Captain Kirk. I found the child with Kornish. She was leaning over his dead body. How long was she there, talking with him, aiding him? I will learn these things.”</p>
<p>“Not tonight, you won’t. You’ve terrorized her enough for one day.”</p>
<p>“I <em>will </em>question her.”</p>
<p>“Over my dead body.”</p>
<p>Commander Perry spoke. “Commander Varst, I believe you have overstayed your visit on Station T-12. I want you to take your men and leave.”</p>
<p>“Is this how the Federation aids Cortina? Is this how you establish diplomatic ties with our world? You’re refusing to allow me to question this child. She was the last to see Kornish alive. She was instrumental in his death. She will account for it—and for anything he might have told her.”</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous,” McCoy broke in. “She’s barely nine years old.”</p>
<p>“I will learn what Kornish told her,” Varst said. “If we were on Cortina, you would not be so brash.”</p>
<p>Kirk and Perry exchanged glances. Then Perry sighed. “I’m sorry, Commander Varst. This is not Cortina. This is a Federation space station, and Federation law is observed here. You will not question Captain Kirk’s little girl. I don’t know how many times we have to say it.”</p>
<p>Varst stared at the two officers. Then he growled, “Then <em>you </em>question her, Captain.”</p>
<p> Kirk set Jamie down and knelt beside her. “Jamie,” he said gently, brushing aside her tangled golden waves. “Why did you sneak in and see Kornish? What happened? Tell me.”</p>
<p>Jamie looked fearfully at Varst.</p>
<p>“He won’t hurt you. I promise. Just tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>Jamie sniffed back her tears. “He was nice to me today. And I felt sorry for him. He was bleeding and beat up. I told him you’d beam him to the <em>Enterprise </em>so he’d be safe from <em>him</em>.” She pointed at Varst. “He said he was going to die and he hadn’t done anything wrong. Commander Varst thinks he stole that jewel, but he told me he didn’t.”</p>
<p>Varst snorted. “He lies. And you’re lying for him.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Kirk ordered. He turned to Jamie. “What else? How did he die?”</p>
<p>Jamie shrugged. “I don’t know. He just . . . died.”</p>
<p>“Just like that?” Varst shouted. Jamie jumped at the tone.</p>
<p>Kirk gripped her tightly. “Don’t be afraid. Tell me. Did he kill himself? Did he ask you to do anything to him?”</p>
<p>Jamie shook her head.</p>
<p>“What about pills? Did he take any pills?”</p>
<p>Jamie gasped. “The candy.”</p>
<p>“What candy?”</p>
<p>“He asked me to give him a piece of candy from his pocket. His mouth was so dry, and he wanted to suck on it. They were purple squares.”</p>
<p>Varst groaned.</p>
<p>Kirk pulled Jamie to him. “Oh, honey, he tricked you. Those were suicide pills, not candy.”</p>
<p>Jamie drew in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?”</p>
<p>“I asked if I could have one, but Mr. Kornish said they would make me sick.” She reached into her pocket, drew out two purple squares, and dropped them into her father’s hand.</p>
<p>Kirk looked at the deadly candy.</p>
<p>Varst pounced. “I’ll take those, Captain.”</p>
<p>Kirk turned them over to the Cortinian, who immediately secured them in a pouch.</p>
<p>“Commander Varst,” Perry said, “you are within your rights to request extradition of the child for questioning.” He shook his head when Kirk frowned. “Go through the proper channels and see what comes of it.”</p>
<p>Varst snorted in disgust. “I can see how far I would get with that. I imagine the Federation would no more turn over a small child to me than Cortina would allow the Federation to take one of my own young away from the nest. Besides”—he produced a large Cortinian equivalent of sarcastic smile for the captain of the <em>Enterprise</em>—“I am going to be a ‘guest’ of the Federation for some time aboard their flagship. I wouldn’t want our relationship to deteriorate any further than it has.”</p>
<p>Kirk gave the Cortinian a slight nod.</p>
<p>Varst turned to his men. “Lieutenant, take this hunk of dead meat”—he kicked Kornish—“back to the <em>Well-Being</em> and store it for transfer to Cortina. Tell Lieutenant Commander Bascht to have my personal items transferred to the Federation starship immediately. I’ll relay my final orders to him from the <em>Enterprise</em> before the <em>Well-Being</em> leaves T-12.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” The lieutenant saluted.</p>
<p>“As for you, Captain Kirk”—Varst turned to Kirk—“I’ll see you aboard ship.” He turned and stomped off.</p>
<p>Kirk gave Perry a tired smile. “I have a feeling that having Commander Varst aboard the <em>Enterprise</em> is going to be worse than a shipload of tribbles.”</p>
<p>Perry didn’t return the smile. “Jim, I’m sorry about this.” He reached out and laid a gentle hand on Jamie’s head. “I’m sorry Commander Varst frightened you, Jamie. Things aren’t usually so dramatic on my station. Shall we go to Bastin’s for a snack?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you, sir. I’m not hungry anymore.” </p>
<p>Perry looked at Kirk.</p>
<p>“I think we’ve had all the excitement we can take for one evening.” Kirk grasped Jamie’s hand and forced a grin. “What do you think? Exciting birthday?”</p>
<p>Jamie shook her head. “Mr. Kornish died, Daddy. Why? Why did he want to kill himself?”</p>
<p>“To keep some secrets, Jamie.” Kirk sighed. “To keep some secrets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p>
<p>“Don’t you ever do anything else?” Sulu asked. He glanced up to see his young companion concentrating on that ridiculous cube she’d bought on T-12 ten days ago. Jamie sat cross-legged atop the counter in the botany lab, diligently working on the glowing Rubik’s Cube. Two layers showed completion. The green side glowed brightly as Jamie twisted and turned the cube to solve the third and final layer.</p>
<p>“Sure, Sulu,” Jamie replied without looking up. “I do my schoolwork. That’s why I’m here, remember? I’m supposed to see how my plants are growing.”</p>
<p>“Well, take a look.” Sulu gestured toward a tray of sorry-looking plants.</p>
<p>Jamie followed Sulu’s gaze and bit her lip. “Uh-oh. I guess I’ve forgotten about them the last few days.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you water them when you were watering my plants?” Sulu asked in exasperation.</p>
<p>Jamie shook her head. “I’m sorry. With all the excitement on the station . . .” Her voice trailed off.</p>
<p>“Sorry is not going to help your grade. You’ll have to start over unless you want to fail the class. Do you?”</p>
<p>“No, sir. I’ll start right away.” Jamie set her Rubik’s Cube on the counter and jumped down. She disappeared into the storage rooms, where more seed and dirt were located.</p>
<p>Sulu went back to his experiment, absorbing himself with his latest acquisition—a pair of transparent water skitters that were completely dependant upon a rare form of lily. He was analyzing which molecular part of the lily and skitter were interdependent, when the door to the lab swooshed open and two people entered. Mr. Spock was in the lead, his face as devoid of emotion as ever.</p>
<p>“Mr. Sulu, our guest is interested in Botany. Would you be willing to show him your lab?”</p>
<p>Sulu looked up, surprised. He had avoided the commander for the ten days he had been aboard. Sulu had asked for, and received, permission to carry out some botany experiments during this routine patrol. It gave his helm-relief more practice and himself a chance to relax with his hobby. It also kept Sulu away from the Cortinian, for whom he was beginning to develop an active dislike.</p>
<p>“Mr. Sulu?” Mr. Spock prompted.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course, sir. Come in. You caught me by surprise.”</p>
<p>“Botany is a passion with me,” Varst said expansively. “Your facilities are most impressive.”</p>
<p>“A starship can do as much as a fully equipped base, sir.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” He turned around in appreciation. “Do you have a Velityn Glow Plant? I’ve been at a loss since mine died before I could clone it.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a large one right over there.” Sulu pointed.</p>
<p>Varst hurried over to the display counter and reached out a tentative finger. The plant responded by glowing pale lavender. “A lavender glow plant. How exquisite! Would you consider cloning it for me?” </p>
<p>Sulu was at a loss. He looked at Spock, who merely raised an eyebrow and nodded.</p>
<p>“Certainly,” Sulu agreed. “I’ll have my assistant bring a specimen tube. Jamie,” he called, “Bring me a cloning tube for a type H plant, would you? It’s in the second drawer to the left of the electron microscope.”</p>
<p>A minute later, Jamie emerged from the storeroom, carrying a carton of small, transparent containers. She handed the package to Sulu, eyeing the newcomers warily. Sulu knew Jamie had kept herself scarce whenever Varst was around. She’d told the lieutenant that it looked as if Varst were sizing her up for a detention cell.</p>
<p>“Your lab assistant is . . .?” Varst exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Jamie, this is Commander Varst. Commander Varst, our captain’s daughter. Perhaps you’ve already met?” Sulu ignored the warning look in Spock’s eyes. He knew very well the circumstances of Jamie’s last meeting with the Cortinian commander.</p>
<p><em>If Varst makes any discourteous move against our young mascot, I will skewer him with my rapier, </em>Sulu decided<em>. </em></p>
<p>“We’ve met,” Jamie said, sidling up next to the helm officer. She looked up. “Can I go back now?”</p>
<p>Before Sulu could answer, Varst spoke. “A moment, please. I would speak with the child, if I may.”</p>
<p>Sulu laid a protective hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “What about?”</p>
<p>“Her brief relationship with the toy-store owner, Kornish.”</p>
<p>Jamie scowled. “I don’t have anything to say about him. He was my friend. Because of <em>you</em> he’s dead now.”</p>
<p>Spock closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Varst glanced from Jamie to the Vulcan officer. “Do all Federation children show such disrespect to their elders?”</p>
<p>Spock opened his eyes and regarded Varst solemnly. “Only those who have been badly frightened by those same elders, sir.”</p>
<p>Varst opened his mouth to speak then closed it abruptly. He forced a smile. “As they say in the Federation—<em>touché</em>. Now, about those glow plants? I prefer to remain here in the lab, to watch your botanist clone my plant.”</p>
<p>Sulu knew Jamie didn’t like the sound of <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>Mr. Spock must have caught her terror too, for he nodded and said, “Of course, Commander. Mr. Sulu will see to your needs.” Then he turned to Jamie. “Come with me, Jamie. Now would be an excellent time to review your logic lesson.”</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>With a sigh of relief, Jamie swept her Rubik’s Cube off the counter and left the lab. She knew there was no logic lesson today. <em>Good ol’ Mr. Spock! He rescued me from Commander Varst most efficiently.</em></p>
<p>“Jamie,” Spock said when they entered the turbo-lift, “although I understand your fear of the commander, I am most distressed at the way you responded.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like Commander Varst.”</p>
<p>“Ninety-nine percent of the crew has no liking for him, either. However, that does not excuse anyone from being disrespectful to the commander of a military force of a planet the Federation is hoping to bring into the fold.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” She gave Spock a tiny smile. “Is <em>this</em> the logic lesson?”</p>
<p>“Affirmative.” The ’lift came to a stop on Deck 5. “You may now go about your other activities.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Mr. Spock.”</p>
<p>Jamie began to exit the ’lift, when Mr. Spock called her back. “Do not hesitate to call me or any of the crew if Commander Varst frightens you again.” Then the doors swooshed closed.</p>
<p>Jamie grinned. She almost wished Commander Varst would try and ask her questions when Mr. Spock was around.</p>
<p>
  <em>I betcha he’d give Commander Varst a nerve pinch! </em>
</p>
<p>That thought kept Jamie in high spirits the rest of the afternoon.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>“Ten days,” Jamie muttered as she headed down the corridor toward her cabin later that evening. “We’ve been floating around—going nowhere—for ten days. Daddy’s in a bad mood, the crew is bored, and I’m tired of looking at the same star map every time I go to the bridge.”</p>
<p>She heartily wished they would find whatever it was they were looking for. That missing Jewel of Cortina? A smuggler? A pirate? She couldn’t keep it straight. She only knew that whatever was happening was the fault of that awful Commander Varst.</p>
<p>Jamie shivered. She made it her business to stay far away from the Cortinian commander—especially if he was harassing her father or some other ship’s officer. The man seemed obsessed with his pursuit of his mystery jewel. Even at dinner he was prone to talk on and on about the sacred object of such worth. Commander Varst seemed to blame the <em>Enterprise</em> crew for their lack of success, and Jamie could feel tensions building aboard ship.</p>
<p>She rounded the corner near her quarters and stopped short. Leaning against the bulkhead next to her door stood Commander Varst. Jamie looked around. The corridor in officer country was never crowded, and tonight it was deserted.</p>
<p>“Well, well, just the person I want to see.” Varst pushed himself away from the bulkhead and covered the distance to Jamie in three long strides. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were avoiding me. Why is that?”</p>
<p>Jamie swallowed and said nothing. She remembered Mr. Spock’s advice about calling on him or the crew, but it didn’t do much good if the crew was nowhere around. She glanced up at the intercom, but it was out of reach.</p>
<p>“I’m going to my cabin,” she said bravely. She took a step away from the Cortinian.</p>
<p>“Not so fast, little girl.” He reached out and took hold of her arm.</p>
<p>Jamie felt panic rise up in her.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to hurt you,” Varst said quietly. “I promise. I just want to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Jamie shook her head.</p>
<p>Varst ignored her terror and spoke. “You were the last person to see and speak with Kornish before he died. I want to know what he told you.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t tell me anything.” Jamie tried to pry the Cortinian’s fingers from around her wrist. “Let go. You’re hurting me.” She peered past him, hoping to find <em>someone</em> wandering about, but the corridor remained empty.</p>
<p>Varst hung on. “Your attitude is inexplicable. Why should you withhold information? The more I listen to your denials, the more convinced I am that Kornish dropped some sort of clue regarding the jewel.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know anything about your dumb jewel,” Jamie said. </p>
<p>Varst knelt down. He let go of her wrist and gripped her firmly by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. His soft voice disappeared. “Listen! You believed Kornish was your friend, but he was really an evil man. He’s an <em>Orion</em>. They take children like you and sell them for slaves—or worse. Kornish is dead. You don’t need to protect him any longer. Whatever you’re hiding, you must tell me.”</p>
<p>“I’m not hiding <em>anything</em>,” Jamie insisted, trying to break away. “Mr. Kornish wasn’t bad. He was nice. He helped me pick out my birthday present.”</p>
<p>“He must have told you <em>something</em>. Did he tell you to do anything? Speak to anyone? Did he tell you where he had hidden the jewel, or perhaps to whom he’d given it?” Each question was accompanied by a quick, rough shake.</p>
<p>Jamie shook her head. “Let me go!”</p>
<p>Varst’s grip tightened. “You’re lying. Do you know what happens to lying little girls?”  </p>
<p>“I’m <em>not</em> lying.” What did he think she knew? Jamie closed her eyes and started crying.</p>
<p>“Lying little girls end up in a cold, dark cell with nothing to eat. I have a place all picked out for you back on Cortina, and if your father thinks he can stop me, then he’s mis—”</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Commander Varst was no longer squeezing her. Jamie’s eyes flew open in time to see her father snatch the Cortinian away and hurl him against the bulkhead wall. She tumbled to the deck in a heap and wiped her tears away on her shirtsleeve. Then she scrambled out of the way.</p>
<p>Kirk pinned the Cortinian against the wall. He threw Jamie a quick, worried look then turned his attention back to the Varst. “If I weren’t the captain of this ship, I’d give you a beating you wouldn’t forget.” He took a deep breath and yanked the man to the intercom. “However, protocol requires that I do this by the book.” He slammed his palm against the button. “Security, this is the captain. Get up here on the double. I’m on Deck 5, just outside my quarters. Kirk out.” He glanced at Jamie. “Did he hurt you?”</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>“Captain Kirk,” Varst said, “Kornish told the child about the jewel. I’m sure he did. And she refuses to disclose the information.”</p>
<p>Kirk’s look hardened. His fist tightened on the Cortinian’s vest. “Sir, you are a guest aboard my ship. How <em>dare </em>you insult me by harassing my crew and terrorizing my daughter!”</p>
<p>He turned at the sound of the security guards jogging up. With a curt nod, he released Varst. The guards surrounded him. “You are obsessed with this Jewel affair. I was willing to go along with it—to a point. You have now reached that point. Jamie is an innocent victim and knows absolutely nothing about your Jewel. You have terrorized her twice now, and I have had enough. You will accompany the guards back to your quarters, where you will remain the rest of the evening. From now on, until the end of this mission, you will go nowhere aboard my ship without an escort. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>Varst nodded sullenly.</p>
<p>“One more thing. If I learn you’ve gone near my daughter again—with or without a guard—you will find yourself in the brig for the remainder of this mission.”</p>
<p>“Your superiors will hear of this.”</p>
<p>“They won’t hear about it until the end of this patrol, and then I won’t care.” Kirk turned to the guards. “Take him to his quarters, Lieutenant Bowen, and don’t you <em>dare </em>let him out of your sight.”</p>
<p>“Aye, aye, Captain.” The men politely allowed Varst to lead the way.</p>
<p>Kirk reached down and gathered Jamie into his arms. “I’m sorry, honey,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Jamie’s sobs began anew.</p>
<p>“Tell me what happened.”</p>
<p>Jamie poured out the story as Kirk carried her into her quarters and set her down gently on her bunk.</p>
<p>“It’s all over now. Commander Varst won’t be bothering you again, I promise.” He continued to hold her. Finally, her shaking subsided and she wiped her eyes.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to stay with you awhile?” Kirk asked.</p>
<p>Jamie sighed in relief. “Yes.” She reached out and pulled her puzzle cube next to her. “Would you like to try my cube?”</p>
<p>“How can I refuse?” He took the puzzle, and to Jamie’s delight, he twisted it around and was able to line up a few of the squares. With a grin, he handed it back. “That’s the best I can do on short notice.”</p>
<p>“Stay here until I fall asleep,” she begged, setting the cube on the shelf. “I’m still a little scared.”</p>
<p>Kirk nodded. He held Jamie’s hand until she fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p>
<p>“You’ve got to do it just right,” Jarid’s voice urged over the ship-to-ship speaker.</p>
<p>Tobrak snorted. “I know, I know. Or we’ll lose the Jewel forever.” He lined up the phaser weapon on the one-man tramp freighter floating in space, just off his starboard bow.</p>
<p>“Just nick me to make it look real. But you’d better not permanently hurt my sweet little ship, or I’ll have your head.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Jarid. You’ve only told me about a million times. I know what I’m doing. The starship should be along in a day or two to rescue you.”</p>
<p>Tobrak sighted his target carefully and squeezed the firing button. A lance of green light shot out from the ship. A small explosion erupted a few kilometers off his starboard. “Gottcha!” the Orion smuggler announced.</p>
<p>The speaker came to life. “Nice work, Tobrak. I’ll meet you back at the base in one week . . . with the Jewel of Cortina. Now, get out of here!”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>
  <strong>Captain’s Log, Stardate 5785.4</strong>
</p>
<p><em>The </em>Enterprise<em> has been patrolling the Epsilon Sector along the Orion-Federation border for twelve days. No progress has been made on recovering the famed Jewel of Cortina. Commander Varst is understandably discouraged by our lack of success and shows it by being impatient and rude to the crew. His behavior deteriorates steadily with each passing day. </em></p>
<p><em>The </em>Enterprise <em>has made more than a few enemies these past two weeks. The ships we have detained and scanned have been, for the most part, independent freighter captains on tight schedules. They have balked at having to be detained for ten or more hours. The Federation is reimbursing them for the inconvenience, but the ship commanders have taken the vouchers without a word of thanks. I don’t blame them.</em></p>
<p>James Kirk flipped off the recorder with a jab of his finger. This was the most tedious, uncomfortable patrol his ship had ever had to endure. He was glad he was primarily an explorer. This police duty did not sit well with him or with his crew.</p>
<p>Commander Varst had settled down nicely the past two days—thanks to his escort. However, he was sullen and quiet. <em>No doubt writing up the charges he plans to bring at my court martial</em>, Kirk decided grimly.</p>
<p>“Captain!” Uhura’s voice broke into Kirk’s thoughts with a force that made him jump.</p>
<p>He turned his chair around. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“A distress call. ‘May day. Attacked by Orion pirates two days ago. Stabilizer damaged beyond repair. Life support barely functional. Estimate eighteen hours left of air. May day. May day.’ He gives the coordinates, and it all repeats. It’s an automatic beacon, Sir.”</p>
<p>“How long to reach those coordinates, helmsman?” Kirk turned to Ensign Farmer, Sulu’s relief. This would be a good run for him.</p>
<p>“Two hours fifteen minutes, at warp five,” Farmer replied with a touch of excitement in his voice. It was no wonder. Nothing of interest had happened for days.</p>
<p>“Lay in a course for the distressed vessel, Mister Chekov.”</p>
<p>“Laid in, Keptin.”</p>
<p>“Warp five, Mr. Farmer.”</p>
<p>“Aye, Sir!” José Farmer nearly shouted in his eagerness to change course. The ship’s engines hummed in readiness, and she leaped into warp space.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>“How is my ship?” the young captain whispered. He struggled to sit up, but McCoy’s hands pressed him back onto the diagnostic bed.</p>
<p>“Take it easy, Captain. You need to lie still. It’s a wonder you didn’t suffocate by the time we pulled you out of there. It will take a day or two before you’re feeling well enough to worry about your ship.”</p>
<p>“But my ship!”</p>
<p>McCoy snorted. “Captains. They’re all alike.”</p>
<p>“My cargo. Is it gone?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so. You say Orion pirates attacked you?”</p>
<p>The man nodded weakly and threw an arm across his face. “Thank you for coming. I never thought a distress beacon would find anyone out here in the hind end of space.”</p>
<p>McCoy grinned. The young ship’s captain had a shock of curly black hair, the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and the strength of an ox. Not an hour ago he had been dragged from under the wreckage of his control room, barely hanging on, and now he seemed ready to jump into his ship and fly away.</p>
<p>McCoy glanced at the readings above the bed. “You’ve got some mighty funny readings. Care to enlighten me?”</p>
<p>“Doctor, you’re very perceptive. I’m a tramp freighter captain and asteroid charter simply because no one wants me around. The Orions spurn me because of my human heritage, and the humans won’t give me the time of day because of my Orion heritage. So, here I am—trying to scrape together a living out here on the frontier. But, alas! Those accursed Orion pirates stole <em>everything</em>! My entire hold of Spican Flame Gems, Argulian Glow Water, and”—his voice dropped to a whisper—“Romulan ale.” He looked pleased at McCoy’s reaction.</p>
<p>A loud voice bellowed through the sickbay. McCoy rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“The captain?” his patient asked, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“No. Another visitor—one I wish we could get rid of.”</p>
<p>“Captain Kirk!” Varst shouted, following Kirk into Sickbay. “Is it true?”</p>
<p>Kirk paused just outside the observation room. “Is what true, Commander Varst?”</p>
<p>“That you have an uninvited guest aboard the ship?”</p>
<p>“We answered a distress call, Commander. We do this sort of thing all the time, especially when we’re patrolling the frontier.”</p>
<p>Varst seemed unconvinced. “It could be someone who knows about the Jewel of Cortina. I must be allowed to speak with the survivor.”</p>
<p>Kirk let out an irritated breath. “Commander, we have stopped every vessel for the past ten days. Word has apparently gone out about us, because the usual traffic has come to a standstill. I believe your jewel has either crossed the border, or it is being hidden until things cool off. This lone freighter captain knows nothing about your jewel.” The captain paused. “I’m really very sorry, Varst.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He grunted. “It’s our entire religious, economic, and social symbol all wrapped up into one national treasure, and you’re . . . sorry.” Varst took a step toward the door. “In any case, Captain, your orders still stand. You are to cooperate with me. I have not been demanding so far, but I <em>demand</em> to see this new guest.”</p>
<p>Kirk shrugged. “All right, Commander. Come with me.”    </p>
<p>The two men entered the room together. “Welcome aboard the <em>Enterprise, </em>Captain . . .?”</p>
<p>“Jarid.” He pushed himself to a sitting position. “I told your medical officer how grateful I am for your timely arrival. I realize it may be asking too much, but can my ship be repaired? I have nothing with which to repay you, since the pirates stole everything, but I’m good for my debts. An IOU perhaps? I have contacts on many—”</p>
<p>“Skip it, Jarid.” Kirk waved his hand away. “My engineer’s with your ship right now, drooling over it. You must have poured a lot of credits into her.”</p>
<p>“You’ve discovered my weakness, Captain,” Jarid replied with a sigh. “That’s why I so desire her to be repaired. I weep seeing her in such a condition. <em>Mon Ami</em>.”</p>
<p>“It will be Mr. Scott’s privilege to restore your ship, but we’ll have to conduct a bariat scan on it, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Why should I mind? I must wait for repairs, and how could I say no when you are being so generous?” His eyes narrowed slightly. “What are you looking for? That ridiculous rumor I’ve been hearing for the last ten-day over subspace? That jewel of such worth?”</p>
<p>“As a matter of fact, that’s exactly it,” Varst broke in. He eyed Jarid with hostility.</p>
<p>Jarid smiled. “Search away, Captain. I have nothing to hide.” He lost his smile. “Actually, I have nothing at all.” Then his smile returned. “Your search will be a waste of time.”</p>
<p>“It is our time to waste,” Kirk remarked quietly. He turned to McCoy. “How long before we can return his ship and he can be on his way?”</p>
<p>“A few days—no more than a week,” McCoy replied.</p>
<p>Kirk walked over to the intercom. “Security, this is the captain. I’d like a twenty-four-hour guard on our guest.”</p>
<p>“Right away, Sir.”</p>
<p>Kirk turned to Jarid. “You’ll forgive me, but this is a Starfleet vessel. Please do not leave this area without an escort.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Captain. I will obey your restrictions.”</p>
<p>“What about the questioning, Kirk?” Varst asked, rubbing his palms together. “I’d like to know how his ship came to be fired upon. A session under Cortinian interrogation might loosen his tongue.”</p>
<p>“Commander Varst, I cannot in all good conscience turn this man over to you. My orders are to scan ships, <em>not</em> take shipmasters into custody for your sake.” He turned on his heel and left the room.</p>
<p>Kirk pulled McCoy aside as they entered the outer office of Sickbay. “There’s something funny about that trader. He’s a bit <em>too</em> friendly, if you ask me. I don’t want him out of your sight while he remains in Sickbay.”</p>
<p>McCoy looked at his friend. “I suppose you’re right. We’ve all become a nasty group of suspicious minds.”</p>
<p>“It comes from hanging around our friend Commander Varst,” Kirk replied, grinning.</p>
<p>“What about visitors?” McCoy wanted to know. “Starship gossip takes no time at all to circulate. Do you want him isolated?”</p>
<p>Kirk thought it over then shook his head. “I see no reason why our new friend shouldn’t mingle with the crew. All the more eyes to watch him.”</p>
<p>“What about Jamie? You know she’ll be down here as soon as news gets around. She’s as curious as a Vulcan about visitors.”</p>
<p>“Let her visit our guest if it pleases her. He seems like just the distraction we need around here. With a guard outside and your staff here, I’m not concerned.”</p>
<p>“It’s a crying shame what happened with Varst the other night,” McCoy complained. “Poor kid.”</p>
<p>Kirk agreed. “I wish we could get rid of Varst—and not only for Jamie’s sake. He’s a thoroughly disagreeable character.” He met the security guard outside Sickbay. The man immediately came to attention.</p>
<p>“At ease, Lieutenant. We don’t have a desperate character on our hands. I just want you to be his shadow for the next few days. He’s not to leave your sight—not even to use the head. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir!” Lt. Miller replied. “You can count on me.”</p>
<p>“Then carry on, Lieutenant.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p>
<p>“Is that <em>person</em> in here?” Jamie asked warily, coming to stand beside McCoy’s desk.</p>
<p>McCoy snapped off his viewer and looked up. “What person?”</p>
<p>“Commander Varst.”</p>
<p>“No, the coast is clear.” McCoy grinned. “So, what brings you down this way?”</p>
<p>“Ship’s rumors. They say there’s a smuggler and pirate on board.” Jamie craned her neck toward the other room. “I’ve seen his ship. It’s shiny and black. Just the kind of ship to avoid sensor sweeps, and then there’s the guard and—”</p>
<p>McCoy cut off her chatter. “Where do these rumors originate?”</p>
<p>“Rec Room. Gamma shift. I sometimes eat breakfast with Riley and Tyler.”</p>
<p>McCoy rolled his eyes. “That’s all it is, gossip. We have a guest—an injured freighter pilot—and his small, wrecked ship. Scotty and the boys in engineering are fixing it up. He’ll be leaving in a few days.”</p>
<p>“It was more exciting the other way.”</p>
<p>“No doubt. Would you like to meet the pilot?”</p>
<p>“Does he even<em> look</em> like a pirate?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>Jamie sighed, disappointed. “I guess I’ll meet him. Maybe he’s seen a pirate or two.”</p>
<p>McCoy crooked his finger and stood up. “Come along with me.” Then he noticed the puzzle cube in her hands. “Are you <em>still </em>working on that impossible thing?”</p>
<p>Jamie nodded and held it up. “I’ve almost got it solved. I’m on the last layer—but Daddy says the last layer’s the hardest.”</p>
<p>“Jarid,” McCoy called out as they entered the isolation ward. “I’ve got a visitor for you.”</p>
<p>Jamie peeked around the doctor and grinned at the handsome young man sitting up in bed. “Hi. I’m Jamie. I was hoping to meet a pirate. Your ship’s a beauty. Did a pirate try to blow it up?”</p>
<p>“One did, indeed.” Jarid switched off the viewer and held out his hand to Jamie. “I’m Jarid, master of the <em>Mon Ami.</em> It’s a pleasure to meet you, young lady.”</p>
<p>Jamie beamed. She set her puzzle cube on the bed and took Jarid’s hand. “Welcome aboard the <em>Enterprise</em>.”</p>
<p>Jarid’s eyes opened wide. He reached out a tentative finger to touch Jamie’s cube. “Will you take a look at this!” he exclaimed. “These little Aldarian Puzzle Cubes are sure popular items these days. Every kid in the quadrant must have one.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Jamie scooped it up. “I got it for my birthday. It’s called a Rubik’s Cube.” She gave Jarid a keen look. “Do you know how to solve it?”</p>
<p>Jarid laughed. “You would think so. I’ve shipped enough of them from the Federation to the Rim Worlds and beyond. Take a look at this. ” He reached into a leather bag and pulled out a cube identical to Jamie’s.</p>
<p><em>Well, almost identical, </em>Jamie thought. <em>His cube is hopelessly mixed up. </em>She giggled.</p>
<p>Jarid gave Jamie a mock frown. “Are you laughing at my attempt to solve this thing? If so, you’re right. I can’t figure it out. Every time I try to get a third side, the rest of them get mixed up.”</p>
<p>Jamie held her own cube toward Jarid. “I’m solving it by layers. My dad said it would be easier that way.”</p>
<p>Jarid took the cube and studied it. Indeed, two layers were solved. There remained only the last one. With shaking hands, he returned the cube and smiled. “You’ve certainly given me something to think about. Thanks. You must spend a great deal of time with your cube, if you’ve only had it two weeks.”</p>
<p>“That’s an understatement,” McCoy put in. “She carries it around all the time. I suspect she takes it to bed and works on it after lights-out.”</p>
<p>Jamie gave the doctor a sour look. That was exactly what she did, and if her father found out, he’d take away her cube for good.</p>
<p>McCoy saw her look and laughed. “Come along, Jamie. That’s enough for now. I don’t want you wearing out my patient.”</p>
<p>“I’m not tired,” Jarid protested. “We can work on our cubes together if you let her stay.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be quiet,” Jamie added.</p>
<p>“Sorry, no,” McCoy said. “Doctor’s orders, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“I’d like to visit with you again, Jamie,” Jarid invited. “Perhaps you’ll show me around when I’m on my feet. That is, if it’s okay with your dad.” He nodded at McCoy. “How about it, Doc? Can she visit me again?”</p>
<p>“I’ll check,” McCoy promised. “But I believe the captain will agree you’re harmless.”</p>
<p>“The captain?” Jarid asked, puzzled.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled. “My dad.”</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>As Jarid got a starship education through the eyes of this precocious young girl, he couldn’t help thinking how complicated this whole situation was becoming. Kornish had gotten a message to him:</p>
<p>
  <strong>CUBE DELIVERED. STARSHIP.</strong>
</p>
<p>It had been little enough to go on. There were over four hundred crewmen aboard a starship. How could he track down one puzzle cube? He was elated when the cube miraculously fell into his lap.</p>
<p>But now he knew he had been . . . oh, so premature with his joy.</p>
<p>Jarid understood how Kornish would have thought it a good idea to sneak the jewel aboard the starship in a child’s toy. Adults, especially travelers, paid little attention to what their children bought as souvenirs, and children paid little heed to affairs of state.</p>
<p>It was obvious Jamie knew nothing of importance about the starship’s vital mission, nor of the devastation the loss of the Jewel of Cortina had caused. To Jamie, Commander Varst was just another unpleasant guest aboard her father’s ship. Soon he would be gone, and life would go on as before.</p>
<p>When Jarid casually questioned Jamie about the Jewel of Cortina, she shrugged and told him what she knew: it was a gemstone of great value. Someone had stolen it and taken it to T-12. There were a lot of angry people on the space station, she remembered, and her friend, Mr. Kornish, had been arrested because Commander Varst thought he was involved. She knew nothing more than the fact that the <em>Enterprise </em>had spent two long, boring weeks looking for one tiny jewel.</p>
<p>“They’re never going to find it,” she finished. “I think Commander Varst will have a heart attack when he finally figures out it’s gone for good.” She frowned and fiddled with her cube. “It’s a huge galaxy and such a little jewel.”</p>
<p>Seeing the cube never out of Jamie’s hands, Jarid wondered how he would manage to switch cubes. <em>It’s as though</em>, he thought miserably, <em>the Jewel has acquired a watchdog in the form of one little girl.</em> He cursed Kornish and his idea.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the <em>Enterprise </em>crew to become accustomed to seeing the threesome—Jarid, his guard, and Jamie—exploring the ship together. Jarid was friendly and enjoyed talking. He had a keen sense of humor, and it took the crew no time at all to become interested in his stories.</p>
<p>Jarid gladly told tales of his exploits in the Outer Limits, as the traders called it. His stories were full of excitement and adventure, narrow escapes and stranger-than-truth events. Each evening the crowd around the half-Orion grew as word circulated throughout the ship.</p>
<p>It was not difficult to find the reason. The crew was weary of chasing imaginary jewels and entertaining antagonistic guests, and Jarid was a breath of fresh air. He could have the entire rec hall roaring with laughter or quiet as a tomb as he wove his tales.</p>
<p>Jarid was good medicine for the crew of the <em>Enterprise.</em></p>
<p>He was good medicine for Jamie.</p>
<p>Jarid won their hearts.</p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>Jamie listened, wide-eyed, as she sat across from Jarid at the crowded table, enjoying his latest tale. She rested her elbows on the table and propped her chin in her hands, hanging on every word. She stifled a yawn and hoped nobody would notice how late it was. It was Jarid’s last night aboard the ship, and Jamie wasn’t about to miss it. Not for anything.</p>
<p>“And there I was, kid”—he winked at Jamie and grew more animated—“right in the middle of the biggest card game of my life. I had a pile of jewels and credits so huge it was impossible to guess its value. My worthy opponent had no more to wager. He was getting nervous, as the entire casino was watching our game. He wanted to make a bet so badly you could see his eyes bugging out. So, do you know what he brought out?”</p>
<p>Jamie sat up straight. “A phaser?” Most of Jarid’s stories involved weapons of some kind.</p>
<p>Jarid grinned and ruffled her hair. “Nope. He snapped his fingers and a gorgeous Orion slave dancer weaved her way over to my side. Before I knew what was happening, she . . .” He paused a moment, as if reconsidering what to say.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Jamie urged.</p>
<p>The rec hall grew deathly quiet.</p>
<p>Lt. Miller cleared his throat in warning.</p>
<p>“Well, like I was saying”—Jarid scratched his chin—“Maybe you don’t want to hear this story.”</p>
<p>“But I do. What happened?”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. You know about Orion slave dancers, don’t you? They simply can’t be resisted. She came weaving over to my side. My mouth fell open, and I nearly became hypnotized. Never did I think a Dancer would be a wager. It was my moment of opportunity. Beyond my wildest dreams.”</p>
<p>The doors to the rec hall slid open. Captain Kirk, followed by a couple of off-duty bridge personnel, strolled through the door. He caught Jarid’s friendly wave and nodded. Then he wandered over and stood behind Jamie. “So, what’s going on?” he asked cheerfully.</p>
<p>“I’m just relating some of my exploits from the hind end of space, Captain. Your crew seems quite interested.”</p>
<p>Jamie leaned back and gave her father an impatient look. “And he was just getting to the interesting part when you walked in and interrupted.”</p>
<p> “Really?” Kirk folded his arms across his chest. “Well, don’t mind me. By all means, finish your story.”</p>
<p>Jarid took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Where was I?” </p>
<p>No one said a word.</p>
<p>“You were just getting to the part where your opponent was putting up a beautiful Orion slave dancer as a wager and you were thinking about—” Jamie broke off when she saw the look on her father’s face.</p>
<p>Jarid saw it too. “Well, perhaps the rest of that story needn’t be told right now.”</p>
<p>“That’s a wise choice,” Kirk agreed. He nudged Jamie. “I think you’ve heard enough of our visitor’s tall tales for one night. Better get yourself to bed.”</p>
<p>“But it’s the middle of the story. Can’t I wait until he finishes it?”  </p>
<p>“Sorry, Jamie, but it’s getting late.”</p>
<p>“I’m not tired. Please let me stay up. It’s Jarid’s last night.”</p>
<p>“Say ‘good night,’ Cadet.”</p>
<p>She pushed back her chair and stood up “G’night,” she said without enthusiasm. “Will you finish the story tomorrow before you go, Jarid?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Will I at least get to say good-bye to you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know the answer to that, either.”</p>
<p>Jamie sighed and shuffled out of the rec hall. The doors whooshed closed behind her.</p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>Kirk sat down in Jamie’s recently vacated seat. “Really, Jarid, I don’t think I appreciate my daughter hearing some of your more colorful tales about life on the Orion frontier.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me, Captain. I got carried away. I would never purposely expose your little girl to anything that even hinted at being in poor taste.”</p>
<p>Kirk favored the man with a genuine smile. “I want to thank you for letting Jamie tag along after you the past few days. I know she’s been pestering you about her puzzle cube, and I appreciate your patience.”</p>
<p>“She’s a charmer,” Jarid admitted. “I’ve enjoyed her company.”</p>
<p>“She had quite a scare a couple of weeks ago. Varst terrorized her back on the station and again aboard ship not too long ago. Since you arrived, she’s happy again and seems to have forgotten about Varst. I’m grateful.”</p>
<p>Jarid smiled. “It’s the least I can do to repay your hospitality.”</p>
<p>Kirk rose to leave. “Your ship is repaired, and Dr. McCoy has given you a clean bill of health. You’re free to go. Just notify my watch officer if you leave tonight. The guard will accompany you to the hanger deck, and”—he shrugged—“I guess that’s it.”</p>
<p>His gaze came to rest on the puzzle cube lying on the table. He picked it up. “Jamie must have forgotten her cube,” he remarked, tossing it in the air. He caught it and grinned. “I’ll drop it off on my way to bed.”</p>
<p>Jarid stood up. “Uh, Captain, that one’s mine.”</p>
<p>Kirk’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Well, no wonder Jamie enjoys your company. I guess you two have had plenty to talk about the past few days.” He turned the cube around and around. “Doesn’t look like you’ve gotten very far on it.”</p>
<p>“I’m further along than I was when I came aboard, thanks to Jamie.”</p>
<p>Kirk stifled a yawn. “I’m turning in, Jarid,” he said in way of farewell. “You can probably finish that story now.”</p>
<p>The rec room doors closed.</p>
<p>Jarid was left with the disturbing thought that he liked the captain of the <em>Enterprise</em>. He liked him a lot. He liked the kid too.</p>
<p><em>This is</em> <em>not good</em>, he told himself as he turned back to his rapt audience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11</strong>
</p>
<p>Jamie sat on her bed and stared at her puzzle cube. After nearly two weeks of trial and error, she was finally beginning to see a pattern. The turns and twists were making sense, and the colored squares seemed to line up on their own. Her fingers flew.</p>
<p>Then she glanced at the chronometer: 2330! If her father knew she was still awake, he’d take her puzzle cube away for good. But she was so close. She wanted to finish it now—tonight. She wanted to show it to Jarid before he left in the morning. His eyes would probably pop out in surprise. She leaned against the headboard of her bunk and yawned. A guilty conscience warred with her desire to finish the cube.</p>
<p><em>It can’t take more than a few minutes,</em> she reasoned, suppressing another yawn. <em>A few more twists. There . . . that one goes here, and this orange one can move there, while the blue one moves back into position. There. That’s it!   </em></p>
<p>The Rubik’s cube began to glow in all six colors, bathing Jamie’s white nightgown in a rainbow of colors. “I did it,” she whispered aloud. </p>
<p>The puzzle cube fell open, and the hidden compartment was revealed. Instantly, a dark red jewel tumbled out and landed in her lap. It was intricately cut and polished, and glimmered with a light all its own.</p>
<p>“Oh . . . wow.” Jamie picked up the jewel and cupped it in her hands. It was warm and made her palms tingle. She held it up to the light above her bed and peered into it. Thousands of smaller crystals swirled inside the larger jewel. She couldn’t pull her gaze away. “I wonder how it . . .”</p>
<p>Her voice trailed off. Like a sudden, unexpected bolt of lightning, the truth struck. “The Jewel of Cortina.” Her voice shook. If this really was the jewel everybody was looking for, then she held the wealth of an entire planetary system in her hands. “But how did . . .?”</p>
<p>Then she knew. Just as the last square of color on the Rubik’s cube had fallen into place and solved the puzzle, so now all the pieces of the last two weeks fell together. The scanning of the station. The missing jewel. Kornish’s death. The boring patrol. Everything came together in a blinding flash of realization. <em>Mr. Kornish knew I was from the </em>Enterprise<em>. He put the Jewel of Cortina in my cube on purpose, to hide it from the scanning. </em></p>
<p>Jamie chewed on her lip and frowned. What good did it do to hide the precious jewel aboard the <em>Enterprise</em>? How would anyone get it off? Unless . . .</p>
<p>The duplicate Rubik’s Cube flashed through her mind. “No!” She shook her head to chase away such a horrible thought. “Jarid wouldn’t do anything like that. He’s my friend.” But Mr. Kornish had acted like her friend too, and he had used her—used her to smuggle the jewel off the station and into safety. <em>How could I have been so dumb not to figure it out?</em></p>
<p>It was flawlessly logical, and Jamie had missed it. Nobody had told her everything that was going on, but if the truth were told, she hadn’t tried very hard to find out. Her fear of Commander Varst had kept her from wanting to know anything about this mission. And now she was smack in the middle of it.</p>
<p>Jamie dropped the jewel and let it lie untouched on her bed. <em>Commander Varst was right. Kornish </em>did<em> tell me something about the Jewel. He told me to take care of my cube. </em>Her heart pounded.<em> Commander Varst will arrest me when he finds out I have it.</em> <em>What am I going to do? I’ve got to get rid of it. </em>She stared at the Jewel of Cortina as if it were a poisonous snake.</p>
<p>Staring at the jewel did not make it go away. Jamie realized she had to do <em>something. </em>She couldn’t leave it lying on her bed in plain sight. <em>I’ll put it back in the puzzle cube, </em>she thought. She snatched it up then paused. <em>Stupid! Jarid might get it. Think it through. </em></p>
<p>It didn’t take long to come up with a plan. <em>I’ll give it to Daddy. He’ll keep it safe and give it back to Commander Varst</em>.<em> And maybe he won’t tell that grumpy ol’ Cortinian where he got it. </em></p>
<p>Jamie glanced at the chronometer. It was nearly midnight. She did not look forward to confessing to her father that she was still awake. <em>Maybe I better hide it and give it to him in the morning, </em>she decided.</p>
<p>Jamie scurried around her cabin, looking for a place to hide the jewel. Her gaze fell on her rock collection, sitting unnoticed on a shelf above her bed. She stood on her bunk and reached into the pile of rocks, forming a small round hole. Quickly she thrust the Jewel of Cortina into the collection and covered it up so the glow would be hidden. Then she snapped her Rubik’s cube together and mixed up the last layer. It might not be wise to let anyone see that she had solved the puzzle. Not now.</p>
<p>With a sigh of relief, Jamie dropped to her bed. She scrambled under the covers and snapped off the light just as she heard the familiar whooshing of her cabin door opening. <em>Just in the nick of time!</em></p>
<p>Jamie felt weak with relief. Her father wouldn’t discover her late nights, and she could hand over the jewel this very minute. She closed her eyes and waited for what she was sure would be a goodnight kiss. Then she’d surprise him with the jewel.</p>
<p>She heard the soft padding of feet across the carpeted floor and held her breath. No kiss. No nothing.</p>
<p>Jamie opened her eyes. “Daddy?”</p>
<p>A shadowy figure, outlined from the corridor lights, stood next to the bunk, gazing down at her.</p>
<p>It was not her father.</p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>Captain Kirk was not asleep, although he wished he were. The hour was late. He had been called to a midnight briefing, and he was not happy. He seated himself at the table, folded his hands, and spoke.</p>
<p>“All right, Mr. Spock. What’s so important that it can’t wait until morning?”      </p>
<p>Spock raised an eyebrow. “We have been patrolling this sector of space for two weeks, scanning each ship that attempts to cross the border. We’ve scanned every ship that docked at Space Station T-12, for a total of 659 ships. Cortina”—he nodded toward Commander Varst—“sent a message informing us that their security check identified two possible suspects for the theft, both confirmed visitors to T-12 two weeks ago—the same time as the theft.”</p>
<p>Spock picked up a data disk. “This communique from Starfleet indicates that both Space Stations DS-5 and K-7 turned up empty. There was so little traffic out that way that Station Manager Lurry held all transports in dock until a bariat scanner arrived. DS-5 did the same. T-12 is the only station through which the jewel must have passed. There is no alternate fueling station.”</p>
<p>Kirk stifled a yawn. “I know all this, Spock.”</p>
<p>“I would like you to consider the possibility that the Jewel of Cortina <em>did</em> pass through Station T-12.”</p>
<p>“Impossible. It would have showed up when we scanned the station.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps not, Captain.”</p>
<p>Kirk rubbed his forehead. “Spock, I’m really tired. Would you get to the point?”</p>
<p>“Captain,” Varst said tightly, “I am very interested in what your first officer has to say.”</p>
<p>“So am I,” Kirk admitted, “but couldn’t it wait until morning?”</p>
<p>“I believe it is imperative we take action tonight.” Spock gave Kirk a grave look. “The station was scanned. Every ship was scanned, correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kirk agreed, trying hard to stay awake.</p>
<p>Spock shook his head. “No, Captain. Every ship was <em>not </em>scanned.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“The <em>Enterprise </em>was never scanned.”</p>
<p>Kirk gaped at his first officer. “Are you saying the Jewel of Cortina is aboard the <em>Enterprise</em>?”</p>
<p>“It is a distinct possibility.”</p>
<p>“That’s . . . well, incredibly improbable,” Kirk managed.</p>
<p>“True.” Spock leaned back in his chair. “But it is an option the Orions would have found most logical.”</p>
<p>“What good would it do the Orions to stash the jewel aboard the <em>Enterprise</em>? It’s not likely they could beam aboard and collect it again.”</p>
<p>“Their first thought would be to get the jewel away from the bariat scan,” Varst jumped in, excited. “That gave them time, the one thing they didn’t have on T-12. Once it was safely aboard, they could think of any number of ways to recover the jewel.”</p>
<p>Kirk was fully awake now. “All right, Spock. Suppose your theory is correct. How do you propose to find the jewel?”</p>
<p>“A bariat scan, of course.”</p>
<p>Kirk agreed. “We’ll have to return to T-12 for that. We cannot afford to lose our sensors out here on the frontier.” He punched the intercom. “Bridge, this is the captain. Plot a course back to Station T-12. Warp five. Kirk out.”</p>
<p>He turned back to Varst, whose face was bright with anticipation. “Don’t get your hopes up, Commander. I find it difficult to believe someone could smuggle a jewel aboard this vessel without a crew member being aware.”</p>
<p>Varst snorted. “Half your crew was on shore leave, Captain. I doubt it was smuggled aboard unawares. One of your officers or crew is an accessory to theft and murder, and I intend to catch him—before he or she can smuggle it off the ship.” He closed his fist and slammed it down on the table. “And when I do, not even your Federation will be able to stop the execution of—”</p>
<p>“Varst,” Kirk snapped, “control yourself. I can vouch for every member of my crew. No one on the <em>Enterprise </em>was party to smuggling—you can count on it.”</p>
<p>“A very dangerous declaration, Captain,” Varst sneered. “You think someone brought it aboard by accident?” Scorn dripped from each word. “You are naïve. The Jewel is worth a fortune to someone bold enough to take the chance. Why, I—”</p>
<p>“What did you say?” Kirk’s voice dropped to a whisper. A fuzzy thought began to take shape in his tired mind.</p>
<p>“What?” Varst demanded, pulled from his tirade.</p>
<p>“You said by accident,” Kirk murmured. “By <em>accident</em>.” He turned to the Cortinian commander. “Could the Jewel of Cortina fit into a cube this size?” He molded his hands into the approximate size of Jamie’s puzzle cube.</p>
<p>The look on Varst’s face was one of amazement and satisfaction. “Yes, Captain. It could indeed.” For the first time, he spoke softly. “Kornish sold your daughter a puzzle cube then conveniently died to prevent me from discovering that fact.”</p>
<p>Kirk slapped his forehead, completely awake. “For once, Varst, I’m in agreement with you. It’s too much of a coincidence to brush aside. I’ll secure the cube and—” The image of a second puzzle cube tickled at the back of his memory. He felt himself pale. “Oh, no.”</p>
<p>He glanced at Spock, who was apparently thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>“Jarid,” they said together.</p>
<p>Kirk leaped to his feet. “And to think I’ve allowed Jamie to visit that trader. He’s planning on switching cubes.”</p>
<p>“He may have already done so, Captain,” Spock remarked, rising along with Varst.</p>
<p>Kirk punched the intercom. “Security, this is the captain. Get down to Sickbay on the double and give Miller some support. I want you to hold that trader. Don’t let him out of your sight. Also, confiscate his puzzle cube.”</p>
<p>“Aye, sir,” came the reply.</p>
<p>“And”—Kirk exchanged a grim look with Spock—“post a guard outside Jamie’s cabin immediately. Don’t let anyone in until I get there.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>The captain slapped the intercom once more.</p>
<p>“Kirk to Sickbay.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing up so late, Jim?” McCoy asked.</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same question, Bones, but there’s no time. Is Jarid there?”</p>
<p>“No. He told me he was going to the rec hall earlier this evening. I haven’t seen him since. What’s the problem?”</p>
<p>Kirk didn’t answer. He punched the intercom once more. “Security. Post a couple of guards at the hanger deck. Our visitor is not to have access to his ship. Understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” came the reply.</p>
<p>Another punch. “Rec room. This is Kirk. Is Jarid there?”</p>
<p>A cheerful voice answered. “No, sir. He finished his stories about fifteen minutes ago and said he was turning in for the night.”</p>
<p>Kirk turned to Spock and felt his stomach clench. “Where is he, Spock? Where’s his <em>guard?</em>”</p>
<p>“Unknown, Captain.” Spock raised an eyebrow. “But I think a visit to Jamie’s quarters would be prudent.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Kirk left the briefing room at a run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12</strong>
</p>
<p>Jamie opened her mouth to scream, but Jarid’s hand clapped down on her face. “Shh,” he warned. “It’s just me. Jarid. Sorry about sneaking up on you.” Slowly, he removed his hand. “You okay?”</p>
<p>Jamie swallowed her scream and nodded. It was a lie. She was <em>not </em>okay. But Jarid couldn’t know that. “What are you doing here? It’s the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>“I’m leaving,” he explained. “I came to say good-bye.” He gave her a half-hearted smile.</p>
<p>“Well . . .” Jamie sat up and scooted against the wall, pulling her knees up under her nightgown. “Good-bye, then.”</p>
<p>Jarid held Jamie’s gaze. “There’s something else.”</p>
<p>Jamie found herself staring into the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. They were sad eyes—full of apology. “What?”</p>
<p>The Orion pirate sighed. “I’m sorry, Jamie. I really am. But I need your puzzle cube.” He held up his own. It glowed green and orange. “I’ll give you mine in exchange. I meant to do this while you were sleeping, but . . .” His voice trailed off.</p>
<p>“What’s so special about <em>my</em> cube? Yours is exactly the same.”</p>
<p>“Not quite, I’m afraid. Kornish put something extra in your cube, and I need it.” He nodded toward the shelf that held Jamie’s new toy. “Get it, please.”</p>
<p>Jamie stood up and grasped her cube. She plopped down on her bed and held out her hand. “The Jewel of Cortina?”</p>
<p>Jarid nodded. He snatched up his prize and stowed it in his pouch. “Now,” he murmured, “What to do with you. The minute I leave, you’ll no doubt sound the alarm.”</p>
<p><em>Sooner than that! </em>Jamie decided.</p>
<p>While Jarid glanced around the small cabin, Jamie leaped from her bed and tore across the room. The doors whooshed open just as Jarid caught her by the sleeve of her nightgown. The fabric ripped as he jerked her away from the doorway.</p>
<p>“Security!” she shrieked.</p>
<p>But Jarid had her now, one strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist. With his other hand he pulled out a wicked-looking Orion needle-knife. “Stop it,” he demanded through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Jamie struggled against Jarid’s grasp. Her arm flew up and nicked the razor-sharp edge.</p>
<p>“Settle down,” Jarid pleaded. “I won’t hurt you. I promise.”</p>
<p>Jamie stopped struggling and stared at her arm in disbelief. The sleeve of her nightgown was quickly turning bright red with blood. She hadn’t even felt the slice. She looked up at Jarid in horror.</p>
<p>“It’s just a scratch, Jamie. An accident.”</p>
<p>Suddenly the cabin door slid open, and a red-shirted security guard planted himself across the entrance. He pointed a phaser directly at Jarid. “Hold it, sir.” His eyes grew hard at the sight of Jamie’s bleeding arm. “Let her go.”</p>
<p>Jarid pressed Jamie close to him and raised his knife. It gleamed in the soft light. “You’ve seen what a needle-knife can do, friend. Now back off. You can’t stun both of us fast enough.”</p>
<p>The guard obeyed instantly. The doors whooshed shut.</p>
<p>Jarid relaxed his grip and allowed the knife to drop to his side.</p>
<p>Jamie fled to her bed and huddled there.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Jamie. Believe me. I never meant to frighten you—or hurt you.”</p>
<p>“Go away.” She rubbed her stinging arm. “Just take my cube and go away. I never want to see you again.”</p>
<p>“I can’t just leave. The minute I step foot outside this cabin, I’ll be stunned—or worse. I’m afraid you’re my only way out of here now.”</p>
<p>“No.” Jamie shook her head. “I won’t go with you. You just pretended to be my friend. You tricked me, just like Mr. Kornish did on T-12. All you care about is that stupid jewel.”</p>
<p>“That’s not entirely true, Jamie. I do care what happens to you. I like you—a lot.” His eyes showed his misery.</p>
<p>“Then let me stay here.”</p>
<p>The door to Jamie’s quarters slid open once again. Kirk stepped through the door, motioning the others to stay back. It was clear the guard had filled him in, for his face was ashen. He stood like a man perched on the edge of a precipice.</p>
<p>Jarid reached across the bed and pulled Jamie to him. The needle-knife rested in his shaking hand. He raised it slightly and faced the captain. “Please don’t force me to do something we will both regret.”</p>
<p>Kirk raised his hands, palms up. “I’m unarmed. The guards have put down their phasers. Can we talk?”</p>
<p>Jarid nodded reluctantly. He motioned the captain forward with his knife hand. “Just you. The rest of you stay back.”</p>
<p>Kirk stepped inside. He lowered his hands and focused his gaze on Jamie. “Are you all right, honey?”</p>
<p>“She’s fine,” Jarid answered. “The knife slipped. It’s just a scratch. Hardly worth noticing.”</p>
<p>Kirk stiffened. “<em>I </em>noticed. And I will thank you to allow Jamie to speak for herself.” He looked at her.</p>
<p>Jamie whispered, “I’m okay.”           </p>
<p>Jarid shook his head. “Captain Kirk, I am very sorry it has come to this.” He tightened his grip. “I don’t want to take her with me. All I want is the cube.” He shrugged. “It’s obvious you figured out that Kornish smuggled the jewel aboard the only ship that wasn’t to be scanned. I knew he’d used a puzzle cube, but”—Jarid’s voice turned pleading—“you must believe me when I say I had no idea <em>who </em>had the cube. I didn’t know it was a child. I’m sorry.” Jarid pulled Jamie closer. “I have to guarantee safe passage off your ship and across the border.”</p>
<p>“Take the puzzle cube, Jarid,” Kirk said hastily. “It’s yours. All I want is Jamie.”</p>
<p>A gasp went up from the Cortinian, who began to push his way forward. “You can’t give away the Jewel of Cortina!”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Varst!” McCoy yanked him back.</p>
<p>Kirk ignored the outburst. “Take the cube, Jarid. Your ship is repaired and will be allowed to leave. You have my word. Just let Jamie go. That’s all I ask. Please.”</p>
<p>Tense silence filled the cabin as Jarid considered. He looked at the small group in the doorway and let out a long, regretful breath. “This was supposed to be so easy. Just switch cubes and leave in the morning, with no one the wiser.”</p>
<p>He glanced at the Cortinian. “Maybe I can trust <em>you</em>, Kirk, but I don’t trust Varst. I can see it in his eyes. He’d do anything, even to the point of letting this little girl get hurt or killed, if it meant the return of his Jewel. Isn’t that right, Varst?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes!</em>” Varst tried to throw himself free of the guards. “So many lives have already been lost because of the jewel, what is one more?” He jabbed a finger toward the captain. “Kirk, if you value the alliance between your Federation and Cortina, then your first concern must be the safe return of our jewel. If you fail in this, I’ll see to it that you’re busted lower than an ensign.”</p>
<p>Kirk turned and regarded Varst with disgust. He looked at Jamie, who stood trembling next to Jarid. Her clothing was torn, her hair tousled. Her left arm was bright red with blood. His heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>When he spoke, his voice was calm. “I’m sorry, Commander Varst, but I’m afraid I don’t value the alliance that much.” He took a deep breath, no doubt assuring himself of a court martial with his next words. “I must decline your request to assist in the return of the Jewel. But understand that I would make the same choice if it were <em>your</em> child standing here.”</p>
<p>Varst gaped at Kirk, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.</p>
<p>Kirk turned to Jarid. “I give you my word as a Starfleet officer that the <em>Enterprise </em>will do nothing to interfere with your departure. We will neither track you nor hinder you in any way, on the condition that you let Jamie go when we reach the hangar bay.”</p>
<p>Jarid looked nervously from the captain to the guards, then at Jamie. “But can I trust you, Captain?”</p>
<p>“You can trust me in this one point, Jarid.” Kirk’s voice grew hard. “If you take Jamie off my ship, I will use all the resources at my command to track you down . . . and I’ll kill you.”</p>
<p>Jarid swallowed nervously. The silence was intense.</p>
<p>“Please,” Jamie pleaded. “I want to stay here. If my dad says he’ll let you go, he’ll let you go. He’ll keep his word.”</p>
<p>The innocent pleading of Jamie seemed to break through to Jarid. He looked down and caught her staring at him. He let out a breath. “It’s no use. I must be getting soft.”</p>
<p>He turned his gaze to Kirk. “If only I hadn’t gotten to know you, Captain. If only I had Commander Varst in my grip now, instead of your charming and innocent little girl.” He gave Kirk a smile of surrender. “I have to trust you. I have no choice. I can’t take her. We’re <em>friends.</em>”</p>
<p>Kirk relaxed. He nodded and walked across Jamie’s cabin to the intercom. “Attention, all hands. This is the captain. Clear all corridors from Deck 5 to the hangar deck. I repeat: clear all corridors from Deck 5 to the hangar deck. Kirk out.” He motioned to Jarid. “After you.”</p>
<p>“No thank you, Captain. You all go first. Jamie and I will follow right behind. I especially want to keep an eye on Varst. He’s a wild card I don’t want to play with.”</p>
<p>“As you wish.” Kirk gave Jamie a smile. “Hang on a few more minutes, Cadet. When we get to the hanger deck, Jarid will let you go.”</p>
<p>Jamie nodded tearfully and started down the corridor, barefoot and clad only in her white nightgown. Jarid held her firmly by her arm.</p>
<p>Captain Kirk was as good as his word. The corridors were deserted. The hanger deck was empty except for the <em>Enterprise </em>shuttlecrafts and a sleek little ship. Jarid hurried across the vast chamber, dragging Jamie along. At the bottom of the ramp to his ship, he stopped. He took one last look at his hostage and released her.</p>
<p>“Good-bye, Jamie.” Jarid winked at her. “I apologize for scaring you so badly. I really do like you, but you know how it is with us pirates.” He glanced across the hanger deck at the captain and his party. “This is it. Now I find out if your father will keep his word. Once you’re safe and I’m in my ship, he could easily refuse to open the hangar doors. I’d be trapped.” He sighed, as though it didn’t matter any longer.</p>
<p>“He’ll let you go, Jarid,” Jamie said. “He promised.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.” He climbed the ramp, and with a final wave disappeared into his ship.</p>
<p>Jamie turned around and raced across the deck. She threw herself into her father’s arms. He picked her up and nearly crushed her in a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Open hangar doors,” he ordered, stepping into the corridor. He motioned McCoy to his side. “Take Jamie to Sickbay and have a look at her arm, would you? I’ve got to get up to the bridge.”</p>
<p>McCoy gathered the sleepy girl in his arms. “Will do, Jim. Come on, Jamie. This won’t take a minute.”</p>
<p>“But, Daddy,” Jamie protested. “I’ve got something important to tell you.”</p>
<p>Kirk was already halfway to the turbo-lift. “Later, Jamie.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p> “Well, there he goes.” Kirk sighed and settled into his chair with a mixture of relief and concern—relief that Jamie was safe, and concern over what would be the ultimate consequences of his decision. He knew the Federation couldn’t sweep something like this under the carpet. He watched the tiny ship streak away and imagined it was a good illustration of how quickly his career was going to streak away to new and unappealing destinations.</p>
<p>“Shall I track him, Captain?” Chekov asked from his station.</p>
<p>“No. I gave him my word.”</p>
<p>“Your word!” Varst spat, spinning Kirk’s chair around to face him. “To a pirate and a thief. I am disgusted with you.” He clenched his fist. “You had him in your grasp—on this ship. Your daughter was safe. You had the opportunity to arrest him, and what did you do? You let him go.”</p>
<p>Kirk said nothing. Nothing he said would placate the Cortinian.</p>
<p>Varst hung his head. “Failure. Disgrace. My entire planet—the entire system—ruined because of some misguided sense of honor to keep your word to a thief.” He raised his gaze to Kirk. “I know only one thing, Captain James Kirk. You will pay dearly for your part in this disaster. This I vow with my last breath.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Kirk replied. “You are within your rights to have me brought up on charges. I accept that and offer no defense. When we arrive at T-12, I will turn myself over to Commander Perry. He will take the proper steps of action.”</p>
<p>Varst seemed taken aback by the captain’s admission of guilt.</p>
<p>The intercom whistled. “Kirk here.”</p>
<p>“Jim, I think you better get down here,” McCoy said. “Something’s come up.”</p>
<p>“Is Jamie okay?”</p>
<p>“She’s fine. Just get down here—now.”</p>
<p>When Kirk arrived in Sickbay, he found Jamie sitting on a diagnostic bed, swinging her feet. She was wearing a medical jumpsuit, and her arm was bandaged. She smiled when he approached.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“My arm stings, but Dr. McCoy fixed me all up.”</p>
<p>“Tell him what you told me, Jamie.” McCoy crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the wall and grinned.</p>
<p>“Tell me what?”</p>
<p>“Remember I had something important to tell you?” Jamie didn’t wait for Kirk to answer. “Well, tonight I solved my Rubik’s Cube.”</p>
<p>Kirk looked puzzled. “That’s nice. But I don’t think it’s important enough to pull me off the bridge.” He laid his hands on her shoulders. “You need to get to bed. We can talk in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Let her finish, Jim,” McCoy interrupted. He nodded at Jamie. “Tell him the rest of it.”</p>
<p>“When I solved it, the cube opened up and a jewel fell in my lap. It was the Jewel of Cortina.” She took a deep breath. “I planned to tell you in the morning, so I hid the jewel in my rock collection. I knew it was too important to let it lie around. Then Jarid walked into my cabin, without even knocking! I was sure he’d guess I’d found the jewel, because I was so scared. But he didn’t.”</p>
<p>“You mean . . .?” Kirk paused, at a loss for words.</p>
<p>Jamie nodded. “Yes, sir. It’s still in my rock collection. Jarid stole my cube, but it’s empty. I think he’s going to be really mad when he finds out. And serves him right.”</p>
<p>Kirk snatched Jamie up in a tremendous hug. “You have the jewel in your <em>rock collection</em>?” He hugged her again. “Well done, Cadet. Very well done, indeed.” He punched the intercom. “This is the captain. Find Commander Varst and escort him to Jamie’s quarters. Tell him we’ll meet him there.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*******</strong>
</p>
<p>When the buzzer signaled, Kirk called, “Come.”</p>
<p>Commander Varst stepped through the doorway, a scowl on his face. “What sort of game are you playing now, Kirk?”</p>
<p>“No game, Commander. Jamie has something she would like to return to you.”</p>
<p>Jamie stepped forward and reached out toward the Cortinian with a smile. “Here’s your jewel, sir. I found it and kept it safe.”</p>
<p>Mouth agape, Varst cupped his hands. Jamie dropped the dark red Jewel of Cortina into his palms and stepped back. “Now maybe you won’t be so angry with me all the time. I really didn’t know anything. It just fell out of my puzzle cube tonight.”</p>
<p>In a few sentences, Kirk explained Jamie’s part in the rescue of the jewel.</p>
<p>Varst turned slowly and looked at Jamie. His face showed his incredulity and thanks. He bowed slightly. “Child, I ask your forgiveness for my recent conduct.” Then he smiled. “And I request that you accompany me to Cortina and restore the Jewel to its rightful place.”</p>
<p>Jamie looked at her father in astonishment.</p>
<p>“Say yes, Cadet,” he advised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p>
<p>“Empty. It’s empty!” Jarid swore vehemently at the smashed Rubik’s cube. He turned to Tobrak. “It’s impossible.”</p>
<p>Tobrak swept the cube across the table. “We went through all this for nothing. Kornish pulled a double-cross on us.”</p>
<p>At that moment, another Orion pirate ran up. “You’d better take a look at the update, Jarid.” His face was smoldering in rage. He turned the monitor in his companions’ direction. A scene of thousands of cheering people filled the screen.</p>
<p>The announcer was jubilant. “This is a grand day for Cortina and the Federation. Not only has the famed Jewel of Cortina been returned safely to the Hall of Memories, but the acceptance of Cortina into the Federation is a double cause for celebration.”</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Jarid asked.</p>
<p>“The details behind the recovery of Cortina’s national treasure is a story in itself,” the newscaster continued. “Smuggled aboard a Federation starship in a child’s puzzle cube, the jewel lay hidden for days, unknown to anyone aboard the ship. The puzzle was solved just minutes before the cube was stolen, and the jewel hidden by the nine-year-old daughter of the starship commander in, of all things, an ordinary rock collection. It’s a story legends are made of, and everyone is praising the quick thinking of the little girl who has become a heroine overnight. Her only comment . . .”</p>
<p>The screen switched to a recording of Jamie sitting uncomfortably between two high-ranking Cortinians. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. “It just happened all of a sudden. When I solved the puzzle and the jewel fell out, I knew it was the thing everyone had been looking for, so I hid it. Just in case.”</p>
<p>“Why, that little brat!” Jarid yelped. “She outsmarted me. The whole time I was holding a knife to her throat, she knew her cube was empty.”</p>
<p>“You should have slit her throat,” Tobrak said sourly.</p>
<p>Jarid shook his head and chuckled. “No, Tobrak. She won this round fair and square. It was ingenious of her.” Then he threw back his head and laughed. “She’d make a grand little pirate.”</p>
<p>His attention turned back to the viewer.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Captain Jarid,” Jamie was saying, “but I couldn’t let you have the Jewel of Cortina. I hope you understand. Thank you for letting me go.” She grinned. “I like you—even if you <em>are</em> a pirate.”</p>
<p>Jarid flipped the viewer off. “That’s it, I guess. We’ll just have to think up a new scheme to make some money. Something will turn up.” He turned to his companions. “After all, it’s a big galaxy.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>